Between angel wings
by Ventiwings
Summary: “I don‘t mind if you‘re scared, everyone else is.” He informed as he took a step towards the window. She took a deep breath, and took a step forward. “If I fall…you will catch me, correct?” He looked at her blankly and nodded. PitxZelda others:unknown
1. Stressful afternoon

Between angel wings

...I dunno where this came from, really. I just wanted to write a Smash Bros. fic...then it turned into this. Yeah...well I'm not good at writing out fighting scenes, but hey when I do tell me what I should change to improve. Yeah...well nothing going on here, just some introduction. I changed some attitudes...I dunno their attitudes and personalities that well since...I'm lazy to even look at the types they have.

Right...so what should I say? Uh...I guess...it'll be PitxZelda. I kind of want more fics of these two but can't get everything you want, huh? Ah well I'm not very popular in writing fics so whatever. lulz. ...get on to reading and tell me what you think

Summary: "I don't mind if you're scared, everyone else is." He informed as he took a step towards the window. She took a deep breath, and took a step forward. "If I fall…you will catch me, correct?" He looked at her blankly and nodded.

* * *

Turning to the next page, her deep blue eyes was skimming through the words of nothing of importance to her; she had already read the book. A breath escaped her lips as she closed it, and rubbed her temples; she was completely stressed. Her minds was spinning from one thing to another, because of her failure in the recent tournament. It wasn't actually the failure that made her stressful, it was the thought of Fox going easy on her for all the wrong reasons.

Though, as she thought about it, Fox was trying to be kind in his own way to her in the semi-finals. If she were to win, then she would have to brawl against Link, and he didn't want that to happen. A sigh was released, she stopped her thinking as she stood. It was already the afternoon, and the time she came into the library was about eleven in the morning. The time must've flew for her when she was reading. Pushing away the brown strands of hair, she stretched her arms to hear some cracks.

Her body must've been used to sitting in a crouched pose when sitting in the large library. Footsteps were softly pounding against the red carpets as she strolled out of the book filled library and into the wide halls. Light poured through the transparent windows as she yawned loudly with her gloved hand covering her mouth.

"Someone's tired." A voice rang through the silent halls as the brown haired young woman twisted around to find it was Captain Falcon leaning his back against the wall. He straightened out his posture as he walked towards the young woman with a serious look on his face. "Master Hand was looking for you, Princess Zelda." The Captain informed as he explained that he had been looking for her for a while now.

She rolled her eyes, but not so openly so the older man could see. "I apologize, I was in the library. I shall go see Master Hand immediately." Zelda informed as Captain Falcon shrugged and sped off towards the training grounds. She stood there for a while, wanting to enjoy the peace of silence lingering in the air, but finally moved her body to walk towards the Hand's office.

"I see…" A rough voice said in a monotone voice as he snapped his fingers and the paper dropped to the wooden desk. The young man sitting in front of the floating glove looked questioning at him. Curiosity was just heating up inside of him, so many questions to ask but he knew that it'd be rude to say something. "So…this is your move set? Quite…er…unique. Not many characters around here have something like this, reminds me of a veteran swordsman here. Maybe you two could get along nicely." Master Hand informed as the new smasher nodded.

"Eh?" The huge white glove turned towards the blue eyed character with a question mark above him. "Somethin' wrong kid?" He asked but as he opened his mouth, there were knocks on the huge double doors. The two turned towards the wooden double doors as the large knob twisted and the half part of the door opened slowly. The Hyrule Princess stepped inside the office to find the two inside silent.

"Oh…I apologize, I did not know that you were in a meeting. I shall return for my appointment after you finish your meeting." She bowed slightly then left and closed the doors. The young man sitting in the chair looked blankly at the closed double doors as he turned his attention back to the giant floating hand.

"That was Princess Zelda, from the Kingdom of Hyrule. Sweet girl, but has got to learn how to relax." He muttered to himself then remembered the new smasher sitting in front of him. "Ah yes, sorry 'bout that. Seems like I got caught up with the interruption, don' get too many of those often." Master Hand said with a chuckle as the blue eyed boy sighed.

He finally spoke up, "Sir? May I have the information so I can start here?" He questioned as the Hand shook and then hovered towards a messy file cabinet and rummaged through the drawers. Papers flew all over the place with the newest member still sitting; getting slightly more impatient. "Princess Palutena…why me?" The brown haired boy muttered shakily with a sigh at the end.

Zelda closed the doors as she released a breath of air and slid her back against the wood. "It seems as though I'm this stressed that I distracted Master Hand from his meeting." The brown haired princess muttered to herself, wanting to calm down, she took in a deep breath.

Footsteps neared as she quickly looked up to find Link and Falco stopping in the tracks and looking at her strangely. The Hyrule princess only sat there, her heart beating faster as Link gave her a weird yet worried look with his cobalt eyes. Falco just glanced at the both of them with a sigh as he muttered something to Link and the green clad swordsman nodded, walking off. The blue bird stood there, his wings crossed as he shook his head and Zelda hung her head low.

"What's up with you, Zelda?" Falco questioned as the princess sighed and shook her head. "It's not like you to be nervous like that. C'mon cheer up, the tournament is over, and Link is worried, y'know?" He informed as he crouched down to the same level with Zelda sitting with her back against the door. She nodded, as she began getting up and dusting her dress.

"Yes I know Falco. It worries Link, but I wish not to. I am capable of protecting myself; I do not need his supervision." The magic user informed strongly, her voice firm, and her eyes closed. The blue bird just stared at her and chuckled as he put his wings behind his head. "Good luck, Link is too determined to give up that easily, you know, I know, that heck everyone knows that. Makes me proud to know the guy but hey, I know you're strong too. Just keep on trainin'." Falco finished as he walked away from the spot the two were talking at.

Zelda watched him go as she released a nervous breath but held her posture.

"…Maybe…I should start training. Yes…I will be able to get through the next tournament without anyone pitying me!" She whispered to herself with an upbeat confidence ringing in her tone.

"Yeah…good luck with that Princess." A voice called as she turned to find the same young man that sat with Master Hand. He was tall, had cerulean blue eyes, messy brown hair, a type of white clothing, snow white wings, and a gold and blue designed blue in his hand. A smirk playing on his lips as he turned to her, his hand clenching on the bow. She looked at him curiously. "You're princess Zelda? You kind of look like…" The image of Palutena popped into his head but he brushed it away. "Nah…never mind."

He began walking off until the doors opened completely with the Crazy Hand bouncing around. "Wait right there Pit!" He exclaimed as the angel turned with annoyance crossing his face. "You may be friends with Mario! But oh! You can't just stroll around with that attitude!" Zelda looked curiously at the two of them as she began taking steps back, not wanting to become involved. Though, knowing Crazy Hand, that was close to impossible.

"You still need your key and the room you will stay in! Now! Now! I drew you a map!" The ever so moving Hand informed as he dragged out a badly drawn map that had scribbles everywhere and no sense of direction. Pit looked at it questioningly, trying to figure out if he had it the right way or the wrong way; to make it simpler, he had no idea whatsoever. "Uh…" He started, "Mister Crazy Hand…I dunno how to read this." He informed as he tried turning it over each time.

Crazy Hand just moved around in the hall as he cracked his fingers. "Are you saying my penmanship isn't good!? Well I have gotten high praise for it I'll have you know!" Pit was at a loss for words as he tried to back away slowly with his wings pressed tightly against his back. The hyper glove just kept on blabbering on with the nonsense of his penmanship to the angel as Zelda just stood there with a sigh. The Hyrule princess was used to hearing the endless ranting, but she felt pity for the new guy.

"Crazy Hand, how about I lead…um…Mister Pit to his room. I am sure you have no objection there." Zelda interjected as the ranting stopped and the two turned to the silent princess. Crazy Hand hovered in the air for a while, actually being still, a phenomenon towards the Hyrule Princess but it was wasted as the hand jumped around and sped inside the office. Pit turned to Zelda with an annoyed look on his face. He crossed his arms; childish. "I could get around by myself, thank you very much." He said in a stubborn tone as Zelda just sighed out her frustration with this guy.

_My…and I thought dealing with Roy was more of a hassle. At least he had some manners than this guy._

Master Hand hovered between the two. "Zelda, could you escort Pit here to his quarters?" The large glove requested as he handed her the card of his room, the princess nodded. "Shall I come back afterwards for our meeting?" Zelda questioned as she received the card, Pit on the other hand glared furiously at the huge floating hand.

"Great…now I'm being baby sat." He muttered ungratefully as Zelda just looked at the angel curiously of his bad attitude. He began walking off with Zelda and Master Hand watching him leave the scene yet he paused and turned. "Well? Aren't you coming Princess?!" He exclaimed as the Hyrule princess sighed in irritation. Master Hand just shook. "He's a hard case, maybe not used to girls yet." He chuckled and heard hard pounding against the carpeted floors. "He is more impatient than Toon Link." The brown haired young woman informed tiredly.

"Our meeting will be postponed till after dinner, come after you've eaten and allow Pit to mingle with the others. Maybe have him train with Link for the time being, I want to speak about…important matters." Master Hand informed vaguely as he hovered back inside the office and the double doors closed shut. Zelda rubbed her temples and then began walking towards the brown haired angel.

"Your room…should be upstairs. Let's get going." She informed bluntly as he followed with his hands behind his head. A bored expression covering his face as she glanced at him with a tired one, she was not in the mood to deal with this type of attitude.

* * *

Not very good. I wasn't able to think of a way to even start the chapter or the fic. Too confusing since I'm not used to writing stuff like this.

Hm...next chapter? (if there's going to be one) I'll be putting on some brawls so yeah, some improve would be nice.

And yeah...I sound lazy on here, why? Because it's 5am, i wasn't able to sleep that well so yeah...I went on the computer did writing, wrote this randomly and began writing this nonsense.

Just a little FYI, if you find anything funny in this story or dry humor, don't blame me. I can't write funny stuff, I'm a joker when I talk to people. So...yeah.

Well that's it...I guess. Tell me what you think! Tell me if I should change something or if I should keep on going with this.


	2. I'm misfortune's favorite brawler

Chapter 2-

I'm misfortune's favorite brawler

I lied. There's no brawl in this chapter. though I was looking forward in making them, they're going to be in the next chapter. sad.

well there's some PitxZelda in here...I think. Well only a slight moment...I think you can barely call it a moment. I dunno actually. you decide. Well here's the next chapter. six pages and I don't think it's long enough.

Oh yeah...and about Pit's attitude change. I dunno if he was OC or not, as I have said before, or I think I have, I altered their personalities cause I was too lazy to search them up. Also, it's fanfiction so yeah. and besides I made Zelda stressed in this story, so why not put a childish attitude to annoy her even more till she cracks?

Also if anyone else acts OC in here. I only made them that way for it fit the scene or whatever I thought did.

wait...um...I never played the game Kid Icarus, so if anyone has, tell me if I got anything wrong. I just tried to go with the summary I read of the game and whatever I heard of it. so...yeah

On with the story!

* * *

"This is your room." Zelda informed as the white winged angel walked inside his stuff already unpacked and the sack lying on the floor. He saw that she had a curious gaze but hid it exceptionally well, the young man couldn't really tell as much. Pit raised a brow as the brown haired young woman cleared her throat and slightly bowed. "I'll leave for the moment so you can get comfortable," She stood up straight once more, her eyes not staring directly into his. He felt a pulse of guilt when he saw her looking at him with no emotion.

"…alright." He muttered as he saw a flicker of movement of her hand. His cerulean blue eyes finally caught up where her hand moved and saw that it was on the knob already. Did she really want to get away from him as soon as possible? Maybe he shouldn't have been so rude to her, but it wasn't really his fault anyways, so he thought that she should just deal with it. "Ah…well…see ya I guess." He began and was about to close the door shut until she grabbed his shoulder gently.

Pit turned, a bit surprised by that bold move the polite princess had just done. "I apologize for that Mister Pit, but you are mistaken." How was he mistaken? This was his room, right? Finally the angel turned around to find a strict and uneasy look from her.

"…and why is that princess?" He questioned with disrespect in his tone of voice. He saw her move her hands to massage her temples; she must've had a bigger headache from him. Pit crossed his arms as his blade was set down against the wall, carefully. His foot tapped on the blue carpeted floor with his eyes blazing with impatience. What was there left to do anyways? He was finally at his room so he should be able to explore freely within in the walls of his mansion.

"The mistake is that you are not yet able to explore the mansion yet."

_And that's because…? _He began his trail of thought, sorting out the illogical answers to why he was resulted into being mistaken. The new smasher found himself looking at the princess for an extremely short period of time as he gained a scowl on his lips. _Isn't she going to say something!? _

Finally, she made a movement. As she cleared her throat, he raised a brow to find that her eyes began trailing off of him and to the corner. "I'll be escorting you around the Mansion, which is until dinner time. Someone else will be with you, most likely anyone who is next door to your room." He heard her voice was strained with a slight annoyance, but found it was drowned by tiredness. Then the brown haired princess began walking to the right side of the hall, across the long red carpet was a stair case with a huge window at the side.

"I'll knock on the door for the tour to finally start. That is until I have tea with the others, you can join as well." She confirmed, with her back still turned to him. Was she giving him a chance to explore a bit of the Mansion by himself? He shrugged and finally closed the door, his legs weak and his wings slumped, then eventually, after ten seconds, he fell to the blue carpet. His breath short and his eyelids heavy as they finally dropped for him to be seen resting. Oh how he longed for this moment to finally be able to let himself go and relax.

Of course there was no danger, but he can't go off showing himself weak in front of his superiors. Could he? Of course not, he wouldn't be able to live with that sole regret of his first day, right? Finally after a few minutes, he got up and stretched out his wings. They were exhausted by flying such a length with all of those late hours training back at Angel Land in his chamber. His comrades must've known his last minute training when they rushed over to find him fallen on the floor breathing heavily.

The brown haired smasher shrugged his shoulders a few time to make try and make them relaxed. They were stiff, extremely stiff. His snow feathered wings were still slumping on the ground, not wanting to be moved, almost screaming in pain. The brown haired young man released several breaths to try and get accompanied by his stressed muscles. He might not be able to brawl for some time, but if he did that, then maybe the others would think he slipped in with some sort of special pay.

He groaned, he shouldn't think this way, no not like that. Pit had heard rumors going about that they were all kind from behind the battles even if they were ruthless within the tournaments being held. Mario had even said so, so he should trust his new friend on his word. He is a smash veteran so there shouldn't be any trace of doubt or misguidance. The brown haired angel flexed his wings slowly, wanting to try and move them so he could fly any time soon. Though with his might of straining his scream, the white feathered wings were rendered useless.

"Ugh…maybe I shouldn't have become a brawler…maybe someone else from my army should have. It's not like they know the demons of whatever Medusa can cast." the angel muttered and fell back once more, staring at the painted ceiling of the times he fought against the demons. Also of Princess Palutena in the background, Medusa off to the side with her demons coming out, and Pit in the center. His new army flying off from the right of him.

An actual smile came to the young man's lips as he thought over his time in the Underworld, though he hated the fact he had to fight alone. He loved the fact that Princess Palutena has chosen him to be the commander of her very own army in the end. The brown haired angel still lied there, unmoved, the peaceful silence still hovering in the air. Even though he wanted to stay like that, he knew he shouldn't, he would've picked up the laziness of not doing anything within the few minutes he had alone.

Pit finally sat up from the floor and looked around the room. Still too plain, all except the ceiling. The door was wooden, at the side was his wall closet, across was his bed, at the side was a night stand, and finally the two fairly large windows was placed on the wall. Everything was either a pale white or a shade of blue. He shrugged, it didn't matter, he had a slight liking to the those colors. So whatever they thought fit him, he'll stick to it until it'll annoy him later on.

Now, he struggled to get to his sore feet, wanting to get on his bed for a more comfortable way to lie down. But as he did, there were those unfortunate knocks on his wooden door. He groaned; just as he was going to get relaxed.

"Time is up Mister Pit. The tour will begin immediately, there will be tea during our tour, and that is when my time will be cut short." Zelda informed as he found the knob beginning to twist, he kept on whining as she held his hand gently. "Please, if you stop whining, I promise the tour won't be as painful. I won't be able to annoy you any longer, so just put up with me for the time being." Her sapphire eyes looked pleading into his cerulean, though he was disgusted by this type of bribery, he gave in. A sigh was his only reply as she released his hand.

_The warmth went away…wait…why am I thinking about that all of the sudden!? _ His mind exclaimed with annoyance on his face. Zelda gave him a questioning look as he brushed passed her, down the steps. "Well?" He asked with arrogance in his tone, Pit turned around to find the princess walking towards him and finally stepping down the stairs.

"We shall start the tour within the Mansion, then outside towards the training grounds, and finally into the stages. But there are many rooms within the Mansion, that maybe the training grounds will be put off into your next tour with someone else." The calm princess explained, controlling her annoyance with Pit's rude attitude towards her. He was acting like a child in her eyes.

He stuck out his tongue at her but kept on moving, hoping she didn't see his immature action.

_She should relax. It's as if she would fall any minute now…hm…? _The angel shook his head, hoping the thoughts would run away from his head. Princess Palutena wouldn't want him being ungrateful to anyone who was willing to help him. She could be watching at any time so he shouldn't do anything disrespectful to the veterans here.

Finally the tour began.

"Here is the kitchen, the cook changes every now and then, but it is mostly Kirby. The little pink star warrior. Who would most likely come in to engulf all of our food, but he would also be the one to cook them for our breakfast, lunch and dinner. At other times Peach would come in and bake some snacks for out tea, so be sure to compliment every now and then." Zelda warned as she finished her explanation and looked at Pit as his stomach growled loudly. She gave a slight laugh but soon stopped and began walking.

Looking at her strangely, Pit shrugged and tried to mentally yell at his stomach to shut up. Though…he had a long trip here and wasn't able to eat anything before leaving with the escorts. Another sigh of disappointment left his mouth as he put his hands behind his head, barely listening to Zelda voice as she explained the dining room and the entrance.

"In this room," She stopped as she turned around to motion her hands to an open wooden door that shed sight into the room. There was a huge TV with chairs and couches stuff everywhere with tables for snacks and drinks. Game systems were put everywhere and were mostly crowded around the large TV, also there were wrappers and chip bags on the floor. He looked at her with a confused look. She gave a nervous and quiet laugh.

"Is where mostly the younger smashers reside in. The older crowd of smashers come in here as well to chat and relax." She finished the introduction and began moving along, with Pit giving one last glance then finally following the princess in front of him.

They halted to yet another stop, as the princess motioned her hands towards a set of double doors and opened it by pushing. Inside was amazingly huge, the echo of the doors getting pushed open might have been able to vibrate the sounds. Pit walked in through but Zelda made him stop from going further.

"In this specific room is where Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Olimar, Wolf, Fox, and Falco keep their ships. Though we had to expand the room for more of our new comers to get room for their vehicles. Wario had to park his motorcycle elsewhere since he wanted to have a solitary place for it. Saying he didn't want anyone to touch what was his." Zelda explained automatically, and paused as though she was reminiscing about something that happened. Pit wondered curiously.

Then they resumed their tour.

After a long trip through halls and explanation of rooms, to Pit it was a confusing maze. He kept on wondering how the characters can even live here. His feet kept on pounding against the tiles, making a pattern with the princess's boots, as she chattered on about the certain rooms inside the Mansion. As they made another stop for her to explain that it was a door leading outside where the training grounds were to be, small bells began to ring, echoing in the huge halls.

"What was that?" Pit questioned, pausing after each word he spoke. Zelda waved it off as she pulled back her hand that was about to push the door open.

"It seems as though my tour is almost over…for the time being." She added and turned to Pit. "We'll go and meet some of the cast of characters here. Come with me." The Hyrule princess commanded as she walked the opposite way of the door leading to the training grounds. Pit looked longingly at the door leading to where he would see where the smashers trained. But he sucked in a breath and exhaled it, he will see it sooner anyways, and he finally followed the princess who was going a further distance. His hands, once more resided behind his head, with a bored expression once again covering his face.

* * *

Steaming hot tea began pouring inside a small cup and began to fade as the exquisitely designed tea pot was set down to the glass table. The small cups had designs of flowers of several calming colors mixed together as the tea pot had flowers of the same color and blue leaves sprouting behind. An umbrella was set up in the center of the galls table with the sun burning down it.

It was bright out today, with a few pushy breezes here and there. Yet it seemed completely perfect with a swimming pool here and a field surrounding the pool and where the glass tables were. A patch of flowers were blooming delightfully near the glass table with the steaming hot tea set there. A shadow was set over on them as cat-like ears popped up and small paws aimed for them.

"Jigglypuff!" A small voice rang out as a flower was plucked and sniffed by the creature that pulled it out. Lo and behold, it was Jigglypuff who randomly wandered towards the flower patch, waiting for the tea to cool off. Her big green eyes stared admiringly at the flower as it beamed off its beautiful red petals and the scent that came with it.

"Jigglypuff be careful with that! Roses have thorns!" Another voice exclaimed in panic as the balloon type Pokemon gave a confused breath and clenched the stem tight until it felt a sting. Her huge eyes slowly looking down at her cuffed hand, until finally…she screamed in pain. Quickly releasing the flower, she kept on sprinting around the area, circling around the glass table. With a girl with golden blond hair and a frilly pink dress watching with a tired look.

"I told you so." She muttered and finally picked up the crying pokemon delicately rocking her. The girl sighed once more as she set Jigglypuff down and took out a plate of cookies and set them on the table.

"You're too soft, Princess." More of a deeper voice called from the distance. The blond haired girl looked up to find a young woman with her blond hair tied up into a pony tail and a very tight blue suit. "…so it's tea time already? Man…where has the time fly by? I guess I was so busy training with the others I almost forgot." The young woman said scratching the back of her head and stretching her arms, with a yawn escaping her mouth. "Oh yeah," She quickly added. "Brought a friend here today."

The princess with golden blond hair looked over to where the bounty hunter was pointing at and find a yellow rodent already munching on a cookie. "H-How did Pikachu already get a cookie!? H-He didn't even ask yet!" She exclaimed, angered by the rude manners that were set in place right in front of her. "Samus!" She cried out with her gloved hands clenching ever so tightly.

The young bounty hunter known as Samus shrugged as she waved it off. "Chill out Peach. It's not a crime if Pikachu eats a cookie without you knowing. It's not the end of the world or anything." Samus informed as she pulled out a chair and grabbed her cup of steaming hot tea. The electric mouse scurried up on her shoulder as he nabbed yet another cookie from the tray with the disappointing look of Peach.

"Pika! Pi pikachu!" Pikachu called as he licked his paws to eat the remaining crumbs of the delicious cookie. Peach still held a scowl.

"You better enjoy that! I put really hard effort into making those perfect cookies!" The Mushroom princess scolded as something tugged on her dress. She looked down to find the Ice climber wearing pink pointing in a certain direction. "What is it Nana?" Peach questioned as she squatted down, well lowered her upper body, and gave the little girl a curious look. The pink Ice climber known as Nana, jumped as she finally opened her mouth.

"Princess Zelda is going to be late. Master hand told me that she's talking…um…uh…giving someone a tour." Then Nana began flapping her arms. "I hear he's got wings! They must be pretty! Oh Princess Peach! I wanna go meet him!" She whined as Peach stood up and straightened out her already straight frilly pink dress. The Mushroom princess crossed her arms, giving thought into the situation as Samus just shrugged and drank her tea. Pikachu did the same by jumping on the table and grabbing a random tea cup. Jigglypuff took notice and puffed her cheeks.

That was hers.

The pink balloon floated on top of the table as she glared viciously at the yellow rodent and he felt killing intent gaze on his back. "Pika?" He squeaked and dropped the tea cup, the steaming hot liquid streaming from the cracked cup, down the table and onto the pavement.

"Pikachu!" Samus wailed as Peach twisted around and grew enraged. One of her tea cups of just cracked! And it was brand new too! The poor electric pokemon was going to get it now. The bounty hunter turned around to find Peach burning with anger as she picked up her golf club and chasing after the two small pokemon. The blond combat fight quickly pushed off her chair as she sped off after them, not wanting Peach and Jigglypuff to kill her friend.

Nana still stood there, confused on the event that had just occurred. Her huge eyes staring off to the distance of the huge dust cloud being left by her older friends. "…wh-what about tea time?" Her question was left unanswered as she saw the last remains of hot tea dripping off the table. Looking around she crawled up on one of the seats and reached over to the plate of fresh baked cookies. Now, glancing left and right, she grinned widely and ran off with the plate, heading towards the Game room where the other younger smashers were.

"More cookies for me!" She cried out cheerfully.

* * *

"So…about this tea thing…" Pit began muttering as Zelda kept her distance from him, only a foot or two. His cerulean blue eyes felt heavy, he wanted to sleep right away. But he pursued into trying to stay awake, until he's able to sleep once more. The Hyrule princess, too, felt tiredness just creeping up around the corner, wanting her to lie on her bed and fall asleep immediately.

"What about it?" She said in a slightly harsh tone. Stress was catching up with her. All that paper work she had done the night before because of the new comers, making breakfast, and now giving an annoying tour; was getting irritating. Breathing in a deep breath, she had to calm down, in order for Pit's own entrance to be ensured. "Yes…you have a question about the tea?" her voice more calm and soothing as always.

The angel gave a questioning look but shrugged it off. "Uh…yeah. All you do is seat there and drink tea? Doesn't that get…I dunno…boring?" He asked, even if it was a rude way to get an answer, he wanted to know why people liked drinking tea. All he thought it was, was hot water and herbs being mixed into it, nothing more, nothing less. And here he was, going towards a place where tea was being served, and he was getting pulled along. The magic user was silent at first as she let go of her breath.

"It can get boring at times when no one is able to think of a topic to talk about. But it isn't just about sitting and drinking tea. It's about relaxing your tension and cooling off after anything stressful. Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom had asked permission from Master Hand for us to have such a thing. I am really grateful that there's a time for me to relax this headache I have." She explained thoroughly and rubbed her temples for the umpteenth time that day. Pit nodded in understanding, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to come along. His muscles are tense and Princess Palutena told him to experience human nature. So why not?

He shrugged and stretched his arms. "So…where is this place where the tea is at?" He asked in a tired voice, Zelda must've taken notice but brushed it off when she shook her head.

"Just around the corner, we have a pool around back where the tables are, so if you want to cool off in a hot summer's day then jump right in." The brown haired princess informed and as they were about to, something jumped and tackled right in Pit as he fell back and was trampled on by a huge yellow mouse and a pink balloon. Zelda kneeled down quickly helping him up as she found Peach carrying a golf club in her hand, her expression of unspeakable rage.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" The Mushroom princess exclaimed, her voice filled with anger as she bypassed around the two and charged quickly towards the two running pokemon.

"P-Princess Peach?" Zelda questioned as she watched and remembered to help Pit back up. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and was muttering something under his breath.

"Wh-What was that?" The angel questioned as he flexed his wings and patted his chest where Jigglypuff and Pikachu pounded their small feet on. Zelda pulled him out of the way to find Samus with her paralyze gun in her hand, charging in the same direction as the others. Her headache was getting worse and worse. "This is a crazy Mansion." Pit muttered as he tried to get up but fell in the process. When the princess tried to help him, he pushed her off and grabbed the wall for support.

"…" She was silent at his response to her helping him when he fell after his struggle. Finally, she got up to her own feet and dusted the bits of dirt on her gown. "Is everything fine?" He nodded and shook off the event as he flapped his wings a bit.

"Yeah…no need to worry. I'm just tired is all." He informed without letting her see his facial expression. Behind it all, he was dead tired. Of course he would've been able to avoid the sudden collision but in truth, he wasn't even able to predict it was coming. In all truth, he's able to sense whether something is coming during these situations, but he was too sleepy to even sense whether he's able to see right. The angel wasn't able to focus much on the entire tour Zelda was playing, but really tried to at least focus on her voice so he could follow.

"Since tea isn't up with all of the ruckus, I'll take you back to your room. You can rest there, I'll make you some tea when you wake up." The brown haired young woman informed as she began walking back inside the Mansion. "Come now Pit. I…really want to get some sleep. This headache I have has been irritating me lately." She confessed with an embarrassed look on her facial expression. Pit nodded, slightly smiling at the piece of luck he's managed to get today.

The sky was a blazing color, as indigo began to faded into the flaming horizon. The sun was beginning to set as the clouds darkened and was beginning to fade into nothing but wisps. The indigo was a brilliant shade as it shone more than the bright flames. The air turned slow as the wind began to subside into calmness.

The two finally made it to upstairs, where Pit's room resided at. When they made it up the steps, a blue blur beat them to it, and immediately stopped in front of the white winged angel. Silently, the brown haired boy cursed. The blur finally cleared enough for the angel's tired image, and formed into a hedgehog with white gloves and red and white shoes. The hedgehog clicked his teeth as he waved his index finger in the air.

"Now just hold up there!" He said in an excited tone. The two of them silently groaned in annoyance. "You must be Pit! I've heard of ya! Yep! The boys back at the training grounds wanna see what move set you got here! Now c'mon angel wings and let's get goin!" He exclaimed and grabbed the angel's wrist, rapidly pulling him down the stairs.

Amazingly, Pit was flying off his feet with the speed Sonic was going through. "C-Could…" He breathed, trying to get used to the intense speed. "S-Slow down!" he shouted but the speedy hedgehog ignored his plea.

"Almost there! No going back now!" Sonic informed with a huge grin as he sped up his immense speed through the empty halls.

_You didn't even GIVE me a chance to go back!_

Zelda still stood there, frozen with what just happened. "Great…" She muttered, losing her regular, formal speech. "Now yet ANOTHER headache comes back to me!" She exclaimed in the quiet halls then she waved her arms around. Rings of sparkling light came into her palms as she twisted around and was swallowed by a bright light. Taking her place was a bright, white light and finally there appeared her alter ego, Sheik.

"Ready or not guys. This angry princess is coming for ya." She muttered as she raised her hand up and pegged something to the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Not leaving a trace.

"Princess Palutena…why do I have the worst luck?" Pit questioned quietly as he held the sacred bow in hand and flexed his wings. The other veterans of melee and the some of the original looking at him, observing his appearance.

"Wanna brawl?" Someone questioned, stepping up to get first in line to go up against the new guy.

* * *

Yep...A brawl right at the end. and who is brawling you ask?

I, myself, have not yet chosen! Weird, huh? I should have this all planned out but I don't. I kind of need some help with the fighting scene, so I'm asking a friend of mine for it. He's good at writing them...or so I think.

Right...what else? Oh yeah about the whole tea thing, I just wanted to put in something irrelevant and also I wanted to introduce some of the other characters. Also cause I found it kind of funny between Jigglypuff and Pikachu. And the whole Nana part, I have no idea whatsoever as to why I just put her in there at all. I guess cause I wanted something random to happen in the chase scene.

Ok...thank you for your reviews and I'll try and update sooner when I get my homework done or...when I get inspiration. Which ever comes first!


	3. Two brawls, too many

Chapter 3

Two brawls, too many

Sorry, this took longer to write. I wasn't very good with the second brawl concerning Pit, I was too into the first one; so much easier to write. Also I worked hard on this, and my brother was being a critic so I didn't show him the rest of the brawl between ?? vs. Pit. This was seven pages long! ...I think about seven or eight, I dunno. But it's because I write in small font and yeah...

ok... well I didn't know most of the characters that well, so I, once again, altered their personalities. hey it's fanfiction. net so I can pretty much alter their personalities any way i want to fit the scene.

On with the story!

(please not that I am not good in making brawls. Improvement will carry on after the next chapters.)

* * *

-Earlier, during the afternoon still-

"Phew… that was a close one!" Samus commented as she twirled her paralyze gun around, and saw Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Peach breathing heavily with static still jumping around their bodies. A nervous smile played on Samus's lips as she gave off a low chuckle, then equipped the gun back on her suit. Now stretching out her arms, a growl came from her thin stomach. The three looked at her questioningly but all felt their stomachs growl as well.

"Jiggly…puff…Jiggly." Jigglypuff huffed out as she shot a sideways glare towards Pikachu. The yellow mouse scratched his ears as he gave a quick explanation. Sadly, the balloon pokemon didn't want to hear any of it. This was a chagrin towards the electric type. The bounty hunter gave an annoyed sigh as she scratched her bright blond hair.

"Pi pikachu. Pika pika!" He hollered, as if he detested the rude manner Jigglypuff set in front of him. The pink singer puffed her cheeks and curled her paws. Her anger rising towards Pikachu as she began doing a Rollout attack. Peach and Samus both glanced at each other and sighed in sheer annoyance at the attitude Jigglypuff was developing. Pikachu stood his ground; he wasn't going to lose to the likes of this balloon type.

"Hey now you two. Don't start thinking you can start a brawl or nothin." Samus reminded but they ignored her words of advice. She crossed her arms, ready to take out her paralyze gun but received a glare from the Mushroom Kingdom.

"That wouldn't be a smart idea. You might hurt Jigglypuff!"

"What!? You don't care about Pikachu at all?"

"Of course I do but it is his fault for the rude manners. Jigglypuff has a reason for being upset."

"What reason!? He took her cup of tea, does it matter?!" Samus questioned, parting out the syllables in each word at the second question.

Peach gave her a sharp look. "Yes. It. Does." She informed, doing the exact same thing. Resulting into making Samus furious at the stupid excuse for the start of a brawl. The two glared at each other furiously, disliking the other's intention and idea about the pokemon battle going on in front of them.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff stared each other down, yet it was hard as Jiggly was still charging her rollout. But during a split second, she released it and was soaring towards the mouse.

He sent out a jolt of thunder as it jumped through the ground, crossing paths making Jiggly's rollout, a complete failure. That didn't stop her from trying though, puffing up her cheeks, she began floating above Pikachu and jabbed him with her feet as she made a drill twirl to increase damage. He barely dodged the attack, but soon after as she landed, she met a direct skull bash right in the face. Pikachu made a small cheer but was soon given a pound from his opponent.

The two went on as Pikachu stood tall and made a dash through Jigglypuff, confusing her. Using his speed against her, he kept on dashing around the balloon as she twirled, trying to make an impact. Soon, she began getting confused and kept on spinning out of control. Much to his amusement, she began walking randomly around, wanting to get control to her senses. Kicking up dirt, he charged a skull bash and was aimed right towards the confused pokemon.

The air surrounding him turned sharp as it turned in a cyclone, picking up grass blades and pieces of dirt. "Pikachu!" He cried out as he slammed right into a lullaby. Jigglypuff used it at the last minute, she turned the sleeping song into a defensive tactic as she grinned evilly. She began charging her attack of a pound, and slamming her paws right at the sleeping mouse. He flew in the air, managing to wake up and found her flying towards him with another stinging pound.

Pikachu wasn't going down that easily. He twisted around, wanting to get full control then used quick attack at the flying pokemon. She, however, wasn't able to dodge in time, and resulted into her soaring into the ground, getting dirt all over her.

She was mad now!

"Pikachu! That's enough!" Samus called out towards the pokemon who landed gracefully on the ground. Pikachu waved her off with his tail as he readied himself when Jigglypuff was picking herself up from the ground, breathing heavily. Her huge green eyes glaring furiously at the rodent, her paws were rolling up into fists and she kicked her feet down to the dirt. The balloon charged fully towards the electric type, full of motivation to win this brawl.

"Jigglypuff stop this nonsense!" Peach commanded, but to no avail, the normal type pokemon didn't listen nor care. The bubbly princess shook her head, ready to pluck a turnip and make a barrage full of them, just ready to throw them towards the two rage full pokemon. Though, she didn't want to get involved, being pounded to the ground or electrocuted at all. The princess fiddled with the ends of her hair, trying to figure out a way to end all of this minor made brawl. A sigh escaping her lips; this was troublesome.

Jigglypuff flung herself towards Pikachu, a pound ready to give impact against the rodent. She puffed her cheeks again and slammed it towards him, but unfortunately he saw that coming and used a quick attack to dodge it. The balloon turned to find him springing a barrage of jolts towards her, all going into a different tempo.

"Pika pi pikachu!" He exclaimed and Jigglypuff grew enraged. It must've been an insult as she charged, gracefully dodging all of the jolts and jumped high into the air. Pikachu looked up in surprise as he was blinded by the flaming rays of light to find that Jiggly was doing yet another drill twirl towards him. He, unfortunately, received the impact and was planted onto the ground. The pink singer flipped back, landing on her feet, and gave a small taunt.

Enraged and feeling foolish, Pikachu staggered to get up from the ground. He shook off the pieces of dirt, and glared viciously at the taunting pokemon. Small sparks of thunder began to radiate off of Pikachu's red spotted cheeks and he growled angrily at his opponent. Jigglypuff looked surprised as she received a skull bash then a quick attack followed suit. She had no time to react to any of those quick attacks. Then soon after the quick attack, Pikachu charged and spun around with bits of electricity covering his body, making Jigglypuff fly off in a short distance.

The balloon breathed heavily, staggering to get up. Furious, she let out a battle cry and began charging at Pikachu who in turn cried out and charged as well. Samus and Peach watched in surprise at the energy these two were putting in an unofficial brawl. The Master Hand isn't going to like this one bit, since the two destroyed parts of the garden. Flowers were torn from their roots, dirt was kicked up from the ground, grass shredded to nothing, and the hedges or statue hedges were either turned into bushes or fallen. The two blonds weren't going to be able to explain of this easily.

--

* * *

--

"Excuse me?" Pit questioned as he gripped his bow in his right hand. The brown haired angel, not able to focus his vision clearly at the person who just stepped forward, wanting to brawl. The person was tall, he could say that, or maybe because he was standing close to him, Pit couldn't tell which.

"I said 'wanna brawl?' that's why Sonic brought you here. Isn't it?" The voice was rough, but still in a somewhat polite tone. At least his opponent had manners, maybe he could slip out of the brawl, as if he had any luck whatsoever. The person took a step forward, leaning in, wanting to observe the tired angel a bit better. "You don't seem so tough. Maybe I'm wrong, looks are deceiving anyways." The stranger implied in a thoughtful tone.

The brown haired smasher wasn't able to clarify anything he had said. Nothing made any sense to him, his mind was even tired and his ears deaf. The white winged angel can't even comprehend where he is, at all. His cerulean blue eyes narrowing, wanting to make his blurry vision clear.

"What's up with the glaring?" Another voice piped up. It was deep yet not, maybe the character was young but still growing into an adult. Though his voice is reformed so maybe he was? He was getting a headache now with the most minor things, he needed sleep now! The person who just questioned about Pit's recent action took steps forward and began looking closely at the angel.

Pit could feel fur brushing up against his bare arms and also hints of cold metal stinging him. He jumped as something shocked him at his back, and twisted around to find that the person was a huge walking fox. He had a ray gun in his hands and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I must've triggered my gun a by accident." He apologized but the angel could hear a slight tone of disappointment coming from the fox's voice. What could've made him disappointed all of the sudden? Yet, with that thought in mind, Pit only shrugged it off. It wasn't his place to find out.

Mutters were heard amongst the crowd of smashers, hopefully Pit was able to fly out of here. Though, when he flexed his wings to move, they were numb and weren't able to do anything but hang there. Absolutely annoyed, the angel tightened his grip of his bow and stood firm, commanding his ground towards the others. They stopped, and looked curiously at the tired swordsman.

"I'm going to go now." He informed as he began to walk but something pulled harshly against his feathers that he winced and tripped back to his place. He was forcibly turned around to meet face to face with an eager expression smiling at him. A rough hand placed firmly on his shoulder, and began patting it as his wings twitched by the sudden pain pulsing in them.

"Not so fast. We want to see what you got. Now, as I asked before, wanna brawl?"

"…And you are?" Pit questioned tiredly, trying to fight the urge to fall asleep. The young man looked at him curiously, but shrugged it off and released his hand from the angel's shoulder.

"My name is Ike, nice to meet ya." The vision cleared, and Ike here had a mess of blue hair, a long cape, and a huge sword in his hand. Pit's cerulean blue eyes was staring intently on the handle of the sword, it was too long for just one hand to carry the shimmering blade. He figured that Ike must fight with his sword only and have his hands occupied with holding the sword up. It must weigh a ton for anyone to fight with it.

Ike found him looking at his sword and grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "You like the sword? Well I do too, and I suppose you think I can't carry this type of sword with just one hand." Pit shook his head, wanting to hear his explanation. It was interesting to him, even the nagging feeling of going to sleep was beginning to fade, yet it was still there. The mercenary began to grip his sword with only hand as the others, other than Pit, looked bored. The brown haired smasher, on the other hand, was mystified on what Ike was going to do next.

The swordsman, who was the main sight, brought up the golden blade sword and rested it on his shoulder. The pale gold color glistened for a bit in the shade of the indigo sky. Ike looked invincible in that stance with his heavy sword resting upon his shoulder. "It's pretty easy to hold once you get the hang of it…actually unless you get stronger in strength." He added on quickly as Pit nodded, amazed by the mercenary's surprising strength to lift up the sword.

"That's inhuman!" Pit commented as he observed Ike swing it around with ease. The others, however, muttered that the blue haired swordsman was being a complete showoff. Of course Ike heard bits of it, and glared harshly at them as they all avoided eye contact. The strong swordsman then turned his attention back to the mystified Pit.

"Now…as I asked before," Ike began as he set down his sword, stabbing it in the ground. "wanna brawl?" Pit, though he was tired, knew he wouldn't be able to slip away easily. So trying to muster up some awareness he nodded, and Ike grinned happily, able to get into a match. He picked up his sword once more, rested it on his shoulder heavily, and began walking off. The others began following, as Pit stared off in confusion but he shrugged and finally did the same.

The group of smashers finally came to a halt to a metal door at the side of the Mansion, and it slid open. "Good luck." The fox character informed as he flipped his tail around and began walking towards a different room. The four other characters made a few motions of their hands, most had nervous looks on their expressions. Pit grew nervous about that. Maybe the swordsman, known as Ike, was too strong for the tired angel to even endure against.

"Ike…he's new and so are you, so don't think that you new comers are obligated to break the rules here." A new and deep voice interjected. The brown haired young man turned to find a green clad swordsman with pointy ears and dirty blond hair standing at the side of Ike. All Ike did was brush off the words of advice and began advancing in the metal made room.

A huge screen appeared in the empty room as the blue haired swordsman motioned for Pit to join him inside, maybe to begin their brawl. The white winged boy nodded as he weakly began following through but was stopped by the green clad stranger. Raising a brow, he stopped and turned to find his cobalt eyes glaring deeply into his cerulean.

"Don't underestimate Ike. I know you're tired and weak right now," He began; Pit grew angry when he worded it like that. "but he's a powerhouse fighter. He's not just a swordsman, so be careful when he uses his arms and feet to fight." The pointy eared swordsman explained the useful information into the angel's ear and ran off to join the others. He slipped in another door that was also made of metal and it slid closed.

"C'mon angel wings. We don't have much time till dinner." Ike complained as Pit nodded and jogged inside the metal room and heard a sweep of wind come through the area. Turning, his sight saw that the silver colored door was slid shut and the two were now surrounded by a variety of screens. A computerized voice rang through the room, male.

"Choose your stage!" It said jubilantly as Ike looked around whilst the brown haired male gave quick and interested glances everywhere. Though, he may have looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was freaking out. This was his first brawl for crying out loud! And also…as the green clad swordsman said before, this Ike was a powerful adversary. His cerulean colored eyes reverted onto the blue haired swordsman as he finally decided on the stage.

"Hey look, I know this your first brawl and all, so I'll make it easier for ya." He informed with a cheerful attitude, and pointed to a screen with a flat blue stage and a space background. It was dark but had some sort of vortex of clouds swirling around. Stars radiated their glimmer through the darkness and their were few planets swarming around.

"…and how is this easier?" Pit questioned, not getting the whole gist of his vague explanation about the image of the screen. Ike grew annoyed with the angel's slow understanding of the flat stage.

"Hey kid, this is Final Destination. One of the easiest Brawl stages here, it's only a flat surface, nothing happens and the only thing you need to do is not fall." Ike explained lazily and Pit nodded at the more detailed explanation. Finally the stage was chosen and the two were warped through darkness, Pit was shaky as he began falling into a bright underground as Ike just waved at him and disappeared into the light. Then soon after the angel was consumed and drowned in the bright, white light. It blinded his vision for a while but he soon appeared on top of the flat stage.

The space-like background hypnotized the awed smasher as he stared at his surroundings. It was as though they were in space, just…different since they were able to breathe clearly. Gripping his bow, he kept turning around, ever so slowly and his eyes widened at it.

"READY! GO!" The same male voice rang through the stage as Pit turned to find Ike already charging at him with his heavy sword carried.

"Great…" He shouted, his deep voice echoing throughout the area. He knelt down, threw his sword up high, it spun perfectly and he jumped. "Aether!" Pit looked up at high he jumped, then found him grip the hilt perfectly and tightly.

_He can carry a sword that concerns great strength and both hands. Now he can make an amazing jump and still grab the swords hilt. He is truly gifted._

His thoughts were interrupted as Ike rapidly slammed the golden colored sword against his opponent. When receiving the hit, the angel stumbled back, feeling the heavy blade's impact. Weakly, Pit struggled to get back up, he grew irritated that he was easily misled. Now, he ignored the tiredness of his wings, and began to expand them to a great length. Flapping them repeatedly, he glided towards Ike, who was starting to get up, and shot a shimmering blue arrow.

Of course, since the swordsman saw it coming, he dodged it with ease but what he didn't suspect was the arrow coming back at him. Pit smirked at this as Ike got a direct hit from the back. The blue haired male had a slight smirk as he ran towards the angel who had landed on his feet. Ike swung his sword with ease, but Pit narrowly dodge it. The brown haired angel slight smiled at that but received a hard kick in the stomach from his adversary.

Falling to his knees, Pit held his stomach, coughing harshly by the strong impact. He strained to look up, then found Ike raise his sword high and slammed it once more on Pit's back. He fell flat face on the blue floor and groaned in pain. Ike jumped back, giving space between him and the fallen angel, who was still groaning I pain.

"C'mon, I was expecting more from you!" Ike confessed with over confidence, then found Pit struggling to get up, his arms dangling but his hands still clenched on the bow. His cerulean shaded eyes glared harshly at the other swordsman who had a surprised expression cross his face. "Now this is getting interesting." He admitted then charged once more, and released another strong swing of his blade. Pit used his wings to fly up, only having the blade slice a piece of his clothing.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Pit exclaimed in an angry voice, he disconnected his bow and held like daggers. The golden and blue bow were now twin swords that glimmered within the darkness that still consumed their fight. Ike was caught off guard as Pit glided towards him, his wings stretched out and cycled his two blades together. He spun it around and then connected the two and shot yet another arrow straight at him.

"Ugh!" Ike groaned as he fell back and got up with his sword still in hand. An excited smirk played on his lips. "So… you deceived me into thinking you were going to use that fancy trick of yours? You are better than you look." He complimented as Pit landed back on his sandaled feet and cut the two apart once more.

"There's more where that came from!" He shouted and charged at the brightened swordsman were regained his posture and held his sword up. Flames began to ignite at the heavy blade as Pit neared and was stabbed down full force. The flare of the fire lashed out and exploded with Pit flying off, his clothes burnt and there were small flames flickering around him.

_This is crazy! All I can do is range attacks on this guy! The green swordsman was right, Ike is a powerhouse, all of my moves are nothing compared to his. _

The angel winced as he got back up and shook. He charged once more, then flapped his wings, wanting to use the glide again. Disappointed, Ike grew a bright glow around him and the tip of his blade had a shine. Maybe he should end this now? As Pit got closer, Ike unleashed his move but dash past the angel when he swung his sword; the blue haired swordsman was almost at the edge of the stage. He turned and was hit by a barrage of slashes by the twin blades spinning around. As they continued, Ike struggled to get free from the grasp, but he was so close to slipping off. The brown haired smasher stopped for a split second and charged a normal attack that slashed horizontally at the powerful swordsman.

Ike began to fall, but he used the move that he had attacked Pit with on the first strike. Now, he threw the sword up, it was spinning nonstop and jumped and grabbed the ledge. The angel's white wings turned into a brilliant blue as they slowly allowed him to quickly flap towards the other side of the stage. The brown haired smasher had his eyes wide from the surprise save from the power house swordsman. The mercenary smirked at the reaction he got from his opponent.

Then he jumped back on his feet and ran full force towards Pit, rapidly thinking, he reconnected his bow together and shot another arrow upward. Ike smirked at the mistake as he slammed the flame consumed at Pit, but he was somehow saved when the arrow was shot at the ignited blade. The great sword began to twirl around behind Pit, as the angel gave a weak smile and turned his bow to twin swords. Taking this great opportunity, he made a critical charge in his attack and slashed him horizontally.

That made Ike fly back and slide through the blue, flat surfaced stage. He struggled to get up and met a barrage of vertical slashes that spun like a wheel. The blades pierced Ike as his clothes were getting ripped and he was getting several cuts.

Victory was his.

Yet as Pit was getting warmer towards the end of brawl, he stopped shortly, ready to give another critical slash but was met by Ike giving yet another kick towards his stomach and an upper cut at his chin. Pit's swords slid away and the angel fell to his knees.

"I may be a swordsman," the blue haired mercenary began as he stepped towards his opponent who was clenching their stomach tightly. "But I don't count for my sword all the time." He informed and grabbed one of Pit's blades. The angel had widened eyes in horror as he tried to flex his wings a bit more, hoping for his last resort to work.

_Princess Palutena, I hope you're not mad for me losing my first brawl. _

He hoped. Then as Ike was about to deliver his last strike, Pit kicked both of his feet at him and rolled out of the way. He flickered his wings to the same blue light and flapped high up in the air, then transferred them back into the same snow white feathers. The brown haired smashers breathed heavily, holding tightly onto his stomach, his wings ached, his entire body ached. His white clothing were ripped everywhere, blood slipped out of his cuts, and he had bruises all of his stomach now. To sum it all, the entire part of his body was hurting like crazy.

Ike kicked up his sword, and threw one of Pit's blade towards the other one that lied alone. "Pick up your weapons. I want this to be a good brawl." The mercenary insisted as he waited, cuts and slashes all over him, and yet he still could stand and hold that sword. Pit grew envious on that. Though, during this exciting brawl for him, his vision was getting consumed with the fatigue he had earlier.

--

* * *

--

The same green clad swordsman crossed his arms and shook his head. He flicked away some strands of his dirty blond hair and gave a disappointed sigh. "This match isn't going anywhere." He muttered and Fox looked over to him with a questioning look on his face. The tip of tail flickered and his ears perked up, wanting to hear the explanation of the other character's view.

"What are you talking about? Ike seems to be doing pretty good, but the new guy just isn't giving any attacks." He reminded as he watched the continuous dodging and slashing going around in the brawl. His eyes and attention flickered back to the serious swordsman standing next to him. Yet as the dirty blond haired young man shook his head, the animal-like smasher grew anxious to know. "Okay Link, if you're so smart, then tell all of us why this brawl isn't going anywhere." Fox ordered and the now known character known as Link, smirked at the offer. He cleared his throat and the other two smashers gave their attention of curiosity to the usually silent swordsman.

"You know how excited Ike was when he figured out another swordsman was accepted into brawl?" Link questioned and the others nodded not understanding where he was going with this. He resumed his explanation. "He was too eager, and also since he was in a well enough condition to endure brawls, he had the higher chance of actually dodging all of Pit's attacks perfectly." He informed, but Sonic dashed towards Link with a question nagging his mind.

The blue hedgehog raised his hand up, as if in class, and opened his mouth wide. "Wait! What does that have to do about you saying that this isn't going anywhere?" The speed using character questioned with a thoughtful voice, wanting to get to the bottom of Link's prediction. Link brushed off the curious gaze of the three smashers.

Then up came the exiled princess, who pushed away his cape and turned to the screen of where the other two were still fighting. "I think I understand fully." He intercepted his voice through the three's noisy discussion. Fox perked his ears up in amusement of the prince's voice and turned as did Sonic.

"So…what's your explanation? Y'know…since Link here isn't doing such a good job explaining with his vague talk." The pilot informed with an annoyed voice, the hedgehog stood beside him, waiting for another explanation.

"C'mon Marth, spit it out!" Sonic hurried, wanting to get the mystery solved.

"Well…as you can, Pit's attacks are delayed," Marth paused as he stopped the screen and began rewinding it and going to the parts of where Pit was getting hit and the actions he was doing after trying to make a counter. The others watched, with Link still have his arms crossed. Sonic and Fox, still had questions buzzing inside. The blue haired prince brushed off their gazes then resumed the brawl; Ike was winning.

"I still don't get it." The two animal like fighters informed in unison. Marth and Link sighed at this then the two swordsmen just scratched the back of their head.

"Pit doesn't seem to be that eager or energetic in the brawl. More likely, he's going to fall any minute. But with Ike's power attacks going directly at him, almost non stop. Pit here, is getting drained from the attacks, it may be likely that he can die just from one huge swing." The Altea prince finished with a breath at the end, now the other two finally understood.

"Wait…so Pit here." Sonic paused as he pointed at the screen. "Can actually…y'know…die?" The other three were in silence by the sudden question and began panicking.

"Link! What should we do?!" Fox coiled his voice over the others plans, Link sighed and shrugged. Shaking his head, "We can't do anything now, we're in the viewing zone and we're ruled out. As Master Hand says, 'Anyone in the viewing zone cannot interrupt a brawl'" He finished his calm explanation as the others shouted at how the heck he can be calm in this situation.

--

* * *

--

Pit tried to dodge the endless attacks, but each time he moved, it was slower than the last. This was it. He was about to meet his end in his very first brawl. Waiting for the final strike, Ike was then pulled back with a silver rope and was stunned by electricity. He dropped his sword and then was flung in the air. Pit looked to find a young man in a blue design and hidden face, jump up and did some sort of kick at Ike.

The mercenary flew and slid almost towards the ledge of the stage. The masked young man strolled over to Pit who was kneeling on the ground, hunched over and his wings pressed lazily on his back. "Wh-Who…I mean…how did you get here?" The weakened angel questioned but fainted soon after.

"…I was apart of the brawl all along." The stranger whispered as he pulled back the chain and wounded it around.

Ike crawled back to his feet, breathless and found the ninja who had just attacked him recklessly. "H-Hey! How did you get into our brawl?" He interrogated.

Link and the others stood there, seeing Ike getting flung away, but the screen began to go into static. "Wh-What's going on?" Sonic questioned as he hit the screen, wanting to figure out the outcome of the brawl they were recently watching. The others in the viewing zone began whispering amongst each other as to how there were three characters in a brawl only meant for two.

--

* * *

--

The green clad swordsman glared viciously at the static infested screen. A scowl placed frustrated on his lips as he began walking out of the viewing zone.

"Link?" Marth spoke up, noticing his department suddenly take place. "Where are you going? The brawl is back on." The prince wanted an answer, and he was going to get one.

"I have to go check up on something." He informed vaguely and left with the sound of the sliding door close, signifying his department. Marth sighed, Link used to be so lively before too. Now he's all mysterious, this swordsman always wondered why or how this had happened. If anything at all, the distance he puts between him and Zelda is more than distraught for anybody.

* * *

Right...so Ike was the one who brawled against Pit.

I didn't know much about Ike, nor played as him that much. But I got advice from my friend on how to play as him and used those tips within the brawl.

Also...about his sword, is it called Aether? My brother informed me that it was and also in a fanfiction that was the sword's name. I'm not sure, so any information about the characters will be a great help!

Thank you for wording the poorly written brawls, but if anyone has any advice on how to improve my brawl scenes, it would be much a appreciated.

Next chapter -spoiler-

there's going to be PitxZelda in there alright, I can promise you that! Also...you're gonna be disappointed with the scene between the two as well! Gah...I'm so evil. I hope you guys will forgive me for being like that, but I love cliffhangers sooo much!

well til then! I'll get on with the fourth chapter!


	4. Being misled

Chapter 4

Being misled

I'm sooo sorry for not posting this up sooner! I made it up with making this eleven page long! It might not look much since I type with a small font. Also, I made up that one shot to stall for a bit.

Ok well I guess I was lost in the first few parts of the chapter but it turned out to be fun once I got some new ideas and replaced them with the old ones I had in mind.

Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Any status on his conditions?" A voice rang through the darkness.

Everywhere he looked, darkness seemed to follow, nothing could even be seen in his eyes. Not knowing where he was, he decided on trying to walk somewhere, but something grabbed his hand. It was warm. Then a cool refreshing splash of water dripped on his forehead and pressed gently against it. This was a new change of pace for him, he began slowly lying himself on the enticed darkness and closed his eyes.

Nothing could bother him right now, but as the warmth left, he grew vulnerable. He opened his cerulean eyes to find that a figure appeared before him. Quickly getting up, he found that it was the same young man who appeared in the brawl between him and Ike. Apparently, he was apart of it all along without the swordsmen's knowledge. The ninja turned, having a handful of needles being pressed in between his fingers.

"Mister Pit?" The young man spoke, then walked towards him, Pit looked at him strangely to find that it was in a woman's tone. Now confused, he looked around, to find the darkness slowly depleting away, the refreshing water dried, and he was cold. "Wake up, it's almost passed the time you're supposed to be awake. Master Hand won't like it if our new brawler is still sleeping." The ninja spoke, his accent speaking in a formal tone but beginning to get feminine.

"Uh…" Pit was stuck on his words, how did the ninja who looked like a guy, slowly have a woman's voice? This was a strange discovery, as he began falling back. His wings heavy and almost like weights, they pulled him down through cracks of light. The ninja soon disappeared as well, not really part of the angel's vision.

Waking up in an infirmary bed, the brown haired smasher looked left and right to find no one around the white walled interior. Though he was blinded by the glaring lights, he was able to see clearly, more than before when he was full of fatigue. As he began moving his body around, he felt an aching pain jolt in his stomach, his hands natural went down to clench it. The kicks that Ike did to his stomach have done a major impact on his eating habits now; as of right now, he was starving. How long was he asleep anyways?

Looking at the clock that was placed upon the white walls in front of him, he found that it was already…10:45am. Sighing, Pit got up on his sore feet and stretched out his muscles, and he began trying to sneak out of the infirmary room. But as he heard footsteps coming from outside, he quickly went back to his bed and slipped under the covers, pretending to be asleep.

"…look, Princess, Pit here isn't well enough to get up. If he did, and I'd know if he did, then I would inform you about it." A voice coiled in annoyance, frustrated by the many questions he was given.

Pit was surprised by the conversation concerning him, more about someone being concerned about him. It's not like he was used to this, mostly the others wouldn't want to bother with his health, they minded the their teammates. Since the commander of an army has to stay strong and be stern to any type of situation being dealt by him. With an interested intent, he kept on eavesdropping on the conversation between the two people outside.

"I apologize for making things difficult, but I'm just worried for his health. He's new here, as you already know, and I'm worried since he was my responsibility." The voice belonged to the ever so formal Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. Pit was curious as to why she was first stressed about having around and now, she was worried to death for him. This princess was too complex for him to understand anything about how her mind works, even if he had the chance to.

"Princess, I know that you're worried about him. But your love here ain't going to die anytime soon." The doctor joked as Pit gave a harsh glare towards their direction. The angel really wanted to cut the doctor up for the not so pleasant thought of him and Zelda being paired up together. For one thing, she was way too serious for his liking and second, it seems as though she wasn't pleased with their encounter. During the entire tour, it was like she was dodging his every glance and movement. Almost, like she was going to run away during each second of the time they spent. Though, he shouldn't be talking, he didn't like her that much either, and would rather go to sleep than be with her that moment.

"Excuse me? I think you're mistaken, doctor. Mister Pit and I are…acquaintances, I have no intention of turning that into anything else." She informed in a harsh tone and Pit slightly fell off his bed at that, it was as though he was rejected before even able to ask. Wait…why did he even care? All he and the princess ever did was chat from once or twice and there was only that one tour that she fully spoke to him. So why is there any reason to be angst about the sudden rejection to ever having a relationship? Answer, there was none. Well none right now.

"My. My. A little cold don't ya think. Well, I have to go, there are other patients besides here in the Mansion. Oh and tell Master Hand here, that my trip for coming here and also the patients I had to nurse back to health will cost…about…" He trailed on, doing the calculations in his head. Finally, he realized the answer to the cost of money he was to earn, and snapped his fingers.

"How much?" Zelda insisted on making him answer quickly so she could check on the others. The doctor waved his hands in defense by sudden impatience. She took in a breath and regained her posture. "I apologize for that rude outburst, but I want to check on my comrades, they haven't waken yet." She informed, wanting to give a good reason for her change of tone. The doctor shook his head, understanding her action.

"The bill is one thousand, six hundred and thirty-two dollars. I do accept checks, credit cards and any other type of money you character have lying around here. I can make do with the money I earn from you lot." He told, almost as if he was doing his own type of commercial. Pit then thought about the price of him and the other smashers being placed under the doctor's hands. That was a lot to pay even if there were wounded people, though he could understand if the wounds were fatal. Though, why should there be money given when someone that's injured be treated? He wondered then shrugged.

"I'll give you rupees," Zelda informed as Pit hears something click together and slipping his sight up to find it a small sack of it. Not small as in a tiny amount, small as in moderate, since Pit really didn't understand the currency they had in Hyrule. "This should be enough for your ride back to your area. Please take care." She informed in a courteous tone, as the doctor nodded and stuff the small sack in his jacket pocket.

"You too, princess." He gave a rough farewell as he strolled out of the room outside the infirmary. The brown haired princess gave a slight sigh as she began entering the white walled room, Pit struggled his breath as he tried to calm himself down, so it'd seem like he's asleep. He felt a shadow overcast him as her boots that pounded on the cold tiles signified that she left the area of where his bed resided. A mental sigh came from the angel as he found Zelda standing at the side of his bed, where his back was turned.

"…Pit." His name just rolled off her tongue as she whispered it, he had slight chills when she did. Then he felt the warmth come back as she placed her gloved hands on his bare back. Though her gloves were freezing, he couldn't help but enjoy the heat sensation that shivered him. "These burn marks aren't too bad, but they've given minor impact, enough for them to heal in just about a week." Her whisper was soft, as she slid her finger tips against his wings that laid flat on the bed.

The brown haired male could feel heat surging to his cheeks, just wanting to tell her to stop touching him when she felt like it. It's not like she's doing anything bad, it was just that…it felt weird! Then he jolted upright when she tugged his wing, hard. He yelped out in surprise whilst the princess had a scowl placed on her lips and a feather between her middle and index finger. Pit turned and gave off a nervous laugh, scratching his messy brown strands of hair.

"O-Oh…hey there princess." He stammered with a nervous chuckle at the end of his statement. Zelda looked at him with a suspicious expression on her face, one that he had not thought would even fit her. She twirled around the white feather between her fingers, waiting for an explanation. Taking a deep breath, Pit knew he wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. He flexed his white wings out a bit, wanting them to get used to movement, and adjusted his sitting position, crossing his legs. A scowl played on his lips as the princess gave him a serious look, a scolding one.

"I want to hear why you've lied about being asleep all this time while the doctor and I have been talking. You've worried a lot of us." The magic user informed, with a considerate tone, much of the opposite of the formal one she uses all the time. This surprised Pit, as he scratched his head, wanting to give a fair explanation to her. Maybe even tell her the truth about why he wanted to get out of this place. And why he's been acting like a real jerk to her.

"…well…it's not like I wanted to worry anyone. I…just thought about getting out of this room, too bright for my eyes." He informed, last part as a joke, but saw a glint of sadness in the princess's eyes. Another sigh escaped. "Right…I…" he paused, kind of embarrassed to admit a loss to the princess whom he was irritated with. "…I'm sorry for worrying you princess. I'm gonna go up to my room and change into my regular clothes. Wearing only black pants? I don't think so." He informed, pushing away the white blanket as he swung his feet down to the cold tiled floor. Now, focused on leaving, the angel began walking out, but slowly began falling.

His balance was weak.

Zelda quickly caught him, her hands holding his shoulder and wrist. He quickly muttered a thank you and shoved her off. Not liking that he had a spilt second loss of balance and had to be caught by the princess herself, then he glanced at her. Another worried look. Did her mood always change? He thought as he turned to her. The Hyrule princess gave a slight wave as she began opening her mouth, wanting to say something to him. Waiting, he was intent to know what was in store in her next set of words.

"…I apologize with the way I was acting when we first met. I was stressed during that day, and the Master Hand was also busy with his paperwork." She informed with a exasperated breath then shook her head and took his hand. A very bold move. Pit looked at her hand then to her, making a curious looking expression at the sudden move. An idea glinted in her sapphire eyes.

"Uh…w-what are you doing?" He questioned, wanting her to stop looking at him so brightly. Her sapphire eyes were still directed to his cerulean as she had a smile transfer on her lips.

"I'll…make you tea while we talk. I promised I'd make you some after you had your sleep." She reminded and he thought back on his first day here. The princess standing in front of him was right. They did make a promise about it, though he had nothing nor wanting anything to do with such the thing. He actually detested having to spend more time with her. But looking at her now, he had different thoughts, maybe he could give human interaction a shot?

He sighed in defeat. "Fine." He answered as she let go and gave him a soft smile. Informing that he should go and get changed, she'll be at the same place where the tea is usually set, with no one else there. With that, she allowed him to leave and go get dressed for their chat. The brown haired smasher looked back to find Zelda going back towards the other two smashers who were lying in bed.

_Why did I agree?_

It was a hassle, but he finally made it to his room. Though on the way here, he felt completely vulnerable, since he had no shirt or anything concealing his top part of his body and also, his weapon was no where to be found. He usually had it with him all the time, but now, he thought it was probably in his room. Maybe Ike or Zelda placed it back for him, so he wouldn't panic. He shrugged. Hopefully it'd be somewhere safe. It's his most treasured possession.

Now, he began twisting the knob and finally entered his plain looking room. Looking around, he found nothing was moved, and his bow was lying on his bed, untouched. A sigh of relief came onto him as he released it and stretched out his arms. The doctor did a fine job with treating his wounds, he could move easier now, maybe have that rematch against Ike. Who knows? He then grabbed one of his regular sets of clothing and slowly began changing, not wanting to seem too eager for that chat he was going to have with Zelda.

It's not like he was anxious at all, it was just that he wanted to make up for the rude behavior he displayed when the two met. Maybe with this they could at least be friends or something. He should at least make one friend here, since he was going to be here for a while. But when he met all of those characters that's been here for a while, he found himself envious for their open personalities. It seemed as though they all knew each other for a life time. He sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to sort out his thoughts about the entire situation.

The angel turned back to look at the ceiling that hung above. He stared directly at Princess Palutena, praying for an answer on how to even socialize with the characters he found strange. Though, he knew that the Princess would be to busy with everything else to even hear him out. He shouldn't bother his Princess, that would turn him into a burden, he wouldn't know what to do.

Now, as he slipped on his unique looking sandals and his white material clothing, he grabbed the Sacred bow and walked towards his door. As he closed it behind him, he found an odd looking creature leaning their back against the wall diagonal from Pit's bedroom. Blue wisps of light came floating around their paws, and their eyes closed in slits. A serious atmosphere came from this creature, as Pit gulped a nervous breath and began walking down the stairs.

"Wait right there, angel." The voice was rough yet smooth, also had an echoing sound coming after that. But the strangest thing was, that it was directed to the brown haired smasher's thoughts rather than his ears. Turning back, he found the blue creature with his eyes open and his paw out forward towards the brown haired angel. The stranger's eyes were a type of red with a dangerous look in them, a blue wisp came flying across them.

"Uh…good boy? S-sit?" He joked as the blue shaded creature growled at him. Pit shrunk back a bit, frightened by how his appearance and atmosphere was the only two things making him fear the smasher in front of him.

"Do not toy with me, angel. I have seen your brawl with Ike. But I have yet to see some potential. In the next brawl, do not fail." He ordered with anger in his voice. It was as if the creature was expecting higher expectations out of the brown haired smasher. But he had to at least cut him some slack, this was his very first brawl and also, he wasn't in a fair condition to fight anyone. Another sigh released. The creature then stalked off, his paws moving back and forth at his sides as the blue wisps faded in the air and followed him attentively.

"What a…" He was cut off when he realized that Zelda was waiting for him outside. But the question is, that where does he have to go first, the directions of where to go was a complete blank right now. Maybe, he could wander around until he finds something familiar and figure out where the tables and that pool was. Shrugging and not finding that a bad idea, he began his walk around this labyrinthine Mansion. Looking around, analyzing his surroundings, wanting to find familiar sights.

Though, his mind was beginning to toy with him. What was Zelda doing right now whilst he tries to find his way around the large and empty halls?

--

* * *

--

The said princess tipped the pot of steaming hot tea over as the liquid began pouring out. It slid towards the first tea cup that had a design of a starry night. The texture was smooth and flawless, and it seemed as though this looked so delicate that if you touch it, it'll break. The Hyrule princess had to admit, Peach had a great taste with picking out tea sets, unlike the magic user. A slight smile was playing on her lips. The young woman glanced down at a certain area of the table and saw the white feather still lying lazily there.

This was the feather she plucked from Pit's wings.

After slightly filling up the fist cup of steaming hot tea, she began pouring the liquid to the next one. Carefully, she tipped the tea pot over and gave a sigh. Why was she doing all of this hard work for such a childish and arrogant smasher? Shaking away the thought, the young woman knew that judging him based on his fatigue personality was immature and brushed away the question.

Now the brown haired female smasher then set down the tea pot and began tilting the umbrella a bit, so the sun wouldn't beam harshly down the glass table. Making it angle a bit more towards the right, she felt a small achievement then straightened out her gown. Now all she had to do now was wait for Pit to come by, though she wouldn't think he'd come by early since he still wasn't used to the Mansion halls. Maybe she could take a walk around the garden until he comes.

With that thought solely on her mind, she did so and the princess moved away from the tea area and around the pool. Though, she wouldn't expect anything else to randomly happen on such a perfect and warm day like this. No one else could either. So with that, she hummed quietly to herself, singing one of the songs that she played on the harp as Sheik. Zelda was too embarrassed for anyone to hear her sing with an vocals, only Link ever heard her sing. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks with that thought.

--

* * *

--

Pit crossed his arms as he gave a stubborn scowl at how he looked through the maze like halls of the Mansion. No way he could've gone here three times! He checked behind him to see that it was the Game room, and he counted that it _was _his third time coming back here, but how? Trying to brush off those questions of this endless chase, the brown haired angel decided to ask directions.

If only he knew to do that with that blue dog like creature. A sigh escaped, sighing seemed to be coming around him and everyone else lately with all this havoc. Though, he should probably be used to this even _if _he was still new here. His first Brawl must've taken him out for a while, he didn't even realize how long he's been asleep.

Something growled in the air, and he rubbed his thin stomach. Now that he thought about it, the white winged smasher didn't even have anything to eat after or before that brawl! His stomach roared with anger as he mentally told it to shut up or else there'd be trouble. But of course, nothing was going to stop his hunger. Maybe he could go to the kitchen before the tea with Zelda? He guessed, hoped, the Hyrule princess didn't mind him being late or anything. Not like it was a date, so she shouldn't be mad at him anyways, unlike he cared.

Yet, as he began to think about it, he was kind of troubled by the thought of stalling time. Feeling the nagging thought come up into his mind, he tried shaking it off. Then he finally peered inside the Game room to find the Ice climbers in their regular blue and pink parkas along with the cartoon look-a-like green clad swordsman, though he had more of the cat-ish ears. The three were eating some chips while playing some sort of weird video game.

The characters on the screen seemed have been fighting some weird looking creatures and some flashes here and there went off with a huge lightning bolt surging from the sky. Finally the three younger smashers cheered as the characters on the screen were shown and the battle seemed like it was over. The green clad swordsman look a like grinned cheerfully as he set down his controller and jumped up on the couch. He pulled out his sword and waved it around recklessly yet still having full control.

"We have defeated the final Boss!" He cheered as the Ice climbers did as well, not knowing Pit was at the door. "Now! It's time to watch that cut scene!" The young swordsman informed as they all huddled close to the TV with the boy having his sword back in place. Pit grew interested as he watched, but realized the reason why he was going here in the first place.

Entering the disheveled room, he tried to approach the focused trio quietly as his eyes shifted on the screen to find that a woman with green hair was talking to a pair of teenagers with angel wings. Amazed, he began watching as well, and automatically sitting down on the couch. They were all watching the anime cut scene of the game, but after a few minutes with a image of a huge trees, the ending credits went on.

The Ice climbers sighed in disappointment as they turned to find Pit still concentrated on the screen with the credits going up. The girl in pink whispered to her brother as he nodded and then ran towards the Game cube and turned it off after they saved the ending of the game. After the screen went to a total blank in the dark and the angel finally came to his senses. "Wha?" He muttered then shook his head.

The trio looked at him strangely as the young swordsman kept observing him more closely, almost every inch of his outer appearance. The angel sighed as he stood up, pushing away the green clad look a like and then brushed off the hesitant feeling. "Whacha doing here Mr. Angel wings?" Nana questioned as she looked interestingly at the white winged angel. He gave a strange look but shrugged it off.

_Why are people calling me angel wings? Is it some sort of nickname or is it because they never learn anyone's name after they brawl?_

"Nana that's not nice to say." The little boy in blue informed as he scolded his sister but she was too fascinated with the wings that Pit had on his back. Her eyes just seemed to grew huge as if she wanted wings of her own sprouting out on her back. The boy sighed as he held out his hand towards the angel, with a grin on his face. "Sorry that Nana is like that, she's…uh…" The blue Ice climber couldn't find the words but Pit didn't really mind.

"Hey it's alright, I'm kind of used to this kind of stuff." The angel informed as he shook the child's hand and let go. "So…you must be…?" He trailed off trying to remember all of these smasher names that were being broadcast everywhere. Though as hard as he tried to remember, he wasn't able to, all of that training he did back in Angel Land kind of took away his studies about the place. The little boy in front of him shook his head with a polite expression on his face.

"Hey don't worry about it," He started and made a grin. "I'm Popo, and this is Nana, my sister." The now known blue parka Ice climber, Popo, motioned his hands to his sister. Then he turned around to try and look for the look a like swordsman but Pit knew where _that _kid was. "H-Huh? Where did Toon Link go?" Popo muttered then turned around to find Nana and Toon Link stretching Pit's wings harshly.

"ARRRGH!!" Pit cried out as he tried to restrain himself from screaming out in pain. The two both looked at each other then released and jumped down from the couch as the angel rubbed his wings as they drew close to him. His cerulean blue eyes had a glance of pain in them as they were kind of watery but the older smasher new that he shouldn't cry in front of the trio of younger ones. Popo gave a scolding look at the two beside him as they tried to avoid eye contact from the more mature one in the trio.

"Say sorry to Mr. Angel wings!" He ordered and the brown haired smasher fell over in that command with the nickname being used. It was not very creative but it seemed to have an effect on the angel as he kept on rubbing his wings to numb the pain. The very thought of anyone saying his nickname to him while knowing his real name would be a real bother. Not like he ever had a nickname before, only his comrades would use a higher status title or go with Pit with Princess Palutena. Maybe he should appreciate it.

"S-Sorry Mr. Angel wings." The two of them said in sync as they shuffled their feet on the floor, still avoiding eye contact from the blue Ice climber. The brown haired angel gave them a strange look, it was as if they were too embarrassed by that action to even look at anyone again. He did feel bad about making a big deal about it, so he sighed once more and pressed his wings against his back.

"Hey it's alright. This stuff happens when kids like you are curious about stuff." He said in a confident tone and Nana and Toon Link gave him a curious look with their huge eyes. Pit gave them an assuring grin as Popo now had an interested glint in his eyes and looked at the new comer with ease. The angel gave his wings a short flap as a feather dropped on the couch. Nana quickly approached it and picked it up with fascination in her eyes. "You can keep it if you want." He informed and a smile was now covering the little girl's lips.

"Uh oh." Toon Link muttered and Pit looked at the young swordsman. He raised a brow then found Popo giving his head a shake with disappointment. The brown haired smasher gave a curious look at the two as they avoided his eyes contact and looked else where while the pink clothed Ice climber turned around quickly. The white feather placed neatly in her hair as she had a huge blush staining her cheeks. This also confused Pit, referring to the part when Master Hand said he probably wasn't used around girls.

"Good luck with this one Mr. Angel wings." Popo informed as the two watched the sudden action with Nana choking Pit in a tight hug. The angel grew confused as the little girl tightened her grip around his arm and rubbed her cheek against it. The white winged swordsman gave the other two boys a look as Toon Link gave a sigh and Popo gave a sympathetic expression.

"Nana always gets a new crush every once in a while." Toon Link informed as the said Ice climber was still hugging the older male's arm. The young swordsman sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes. "Last time it was Marth, but now it looks like you won her over. Man…good luck with this one. He doesn't give up that easily." He informed with a deathly tone in his voice. Not that Pit understood what he meant, he knew that he had to get out of her grip.

"Uh…Nana?" Pit said in a somewhat cheerful voice, or whatever he could strain. The girl looked up with huge eyes, wanting to know what her new crush was going to say. "I…er have to go meet up with Zelda. You mind telling me where the place with the pool and glass tables are?" He questioned, in hopes of getting out of her grip, but that only tightened it further. He grew shocked by this as the girl had a glare in her eyes and childish features.

"You did it now." Her brother informed with a depressed tone as Toon Link nodded. As the two gave a short wave, the pink parka clothed smasher released Pit and stood up straight facing the angel. Her small fist was clenched and she stood firm with a determined look. This was not going too well with the new comer as he tried to think over possibilities on what made Nana look so determined.

She gave him a stern look as he stepped back a bit, wanting to leave the room. 'You like Princess Zelda?" Nana questioned with a strong voice and Pit tried to sort out his thoughts about the always serious princess who voluntarily became his tour guide. Though as he thought about it, he didn't initially like the princess but when she somewhat rejected him, he began getting confused on why he grew angry with that. Shaking his head, he saw that the girl in front of him wanted a straight answer.

"I-I guess she's alright." He informed in a choked tone but that only made Nana's atmosphere even more speechless as Toon Link and Popo were found cowering behind Pit.

"Good job," he heard Toon Link mutter. "You just made this girl really jealous now."

"What do I do?" Pit questioned in a nervous tone, wanting to get out of this situation.

Before any of the two younger boys could answer, Nana began to calm down and jumped off the couch. Landing on her feet perfectly she went to confront Pit as he and the other two stood completely still, almost like statues from the sudden mood change. A smile played on her lips. She gave him a cheerful expression, showing the trio of boys that they were able to breathe calmly.

"I'm not going to lose." She informed with a stern voice. The three glanced at each other, unlike the other two, Pit here was the most confused on what she was saying. The male Ice climber and the green clad swordsman both knew where this was headed with a grin on their lips. Now the next days were going to get exciting around here and they don't have to play video games all day.

"Uh…could you elaborate on that?" The brown haired angel questioned in confusion on her promise.

A more competitive smile channeled to her lips as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to lose to Princess Zelda! I'm going to win your heart Mr. Angel wings! And when that day comes I know you'll realize your feelings for me!" She said with an over confident voice and that left Pit stunned without words to say. Nana gave him a huge grin as he and the other two were completely silenced by her sudden promise to the new comer.

Popo and Toon Link both gave shocked expressions and looks at each other as they looked up and found Pit more stunned than two of them combined. "Uh…Mr. Angel wings?" The young swordsman questioned, still choking on his words with surprise. "Y-You okay?" The blond haired boy questioned once more as he and his friend next to him gave a nervous laugh. Nana was showing her determination in her eyes as she tried to plot a away to get Pit to be hers and Zelda out of the picture.

"G-Good luck with that." The angel finally said, calming down. "But…I really need to find out where Zelda is, she might get mad at me for missing tea." He informed and Nana looked at him with wide eyes. He silently groaned in annoyance at the look he just received. The white winged smasher was really trying hard not to hurt the girl's feelings but she was too young for him and he wasn't interested with girls anyways. Fighting and protecting Angel Land was and still is his first priority.

"You two already have a date!? I-I can't believe Princess Zelda is beating me!" She exclaimed with watery eyes and Pit gave a nervous laugh at this. Popo and Toon Link failed to give any type of comment to this situation between Pit and Nana.

"Mr. Angel wings," Popo whispered as he pulled Pit down to his level. "The way to go there is just down the hall, to the right, and out the doors. You'll see a field through the windows besides the doors so don't worry about not knowing which ones." He explained and the angel nodded, remembering what the blue parka boy explained. "Now hurry." He ordered and pushed the brown haired young man out the door while Nana was still in a trance about beating the Hyrule princess.

"Thanks to Popo, I know where to go now." Pit muttered as he went through the directions with his feet pacing down the hall.

--

* * *

--

Zelda finished the song and then took a turn around the garden as she passed by some blooming flowers that showed off their natural beauty splendidly. An even bigger smile was placed gently on her lips as she kneeled down, not getting her gown brushing on the ground. The princess held out her hand towards the flowers and began feeling the petals' and leaves texture. Knowing whether or not they've been neglected or taken care of properly.

"Well…I should be getting the paper work from the gardeners, but they've been doing such a wonderful job with the plants. I don't think Master Hand should even be stuffed in that messy office of his when the flowers are starting to bloom. It's almost the summer weather." The brown haired young woman whispered quietly to herself as she glanced behind her. Her sapphire eyes kept gazing at the corner of her eye. Someone was sneaking up behind her.

"It's nice to see someone is enjoying the flowers." A voice called with a slight echo. The princess stood up straight as she dusted off her gown and finally turned. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she gave a longing look at the person who stood in front of her.

"I'm glad to see the flowers in full bloom. But…" She paused trying to hold in a nervous breath, the young woman struggled to stay in her usual tone. "I'm even more glad to see you finally talking to me like you did before." Finally, Zelda had said what she felt like to him, with a moment of courage she reverted back into acting cowardly and avoided his rough gaze. Moments of irritating silence ticked away as the two standing in front of each other came.

"So…I was wondering about that brawl that just came up recently. You should know about it thoroughly." The person's voice was rough but had some sort of sincerity to it. He brushed off some strands of dirty blond hair from his face and tried to give his full attention to the princess. She, on the other hand, wasn't doing such a good job on concentrating.

"I have heard of it." Another paused came as she clenched her hands into fists. The brown haired young woman had to gulp down all of her nervousness, she had to say it. "I had to do it, Pit was my responsibility and I wanted to show you that I can fight as well." Zelda whispered at the last part, not wanting him to hear her secret goal. Luckily for her, he didn't and only shook his head.

The princess tried to grasp some calmness within this awkward conversation between her and the skilled swordsman, but it seemed impossible. The green clad swordsman then walked closer to her as she gave a step back, almost stepping on the flowers planted behind her. His cobalt eyes looked directly at her sapphire ones with a worried yet harsh look in them. "…why did you become so difficult to talk to?" He questioned as he took several steps back from her. A vulnerable look covered his face.

This confused Zelda as she took a balanced step forward, and slightly away from the bloomed flowers. The brown haired princess extended her hand out to the swordsman but he pushed it away. He tried to give a considerate look but a loud voice rang in the air.

"ZELDA!"

It was Pit's. Zelda turned around and the swordsman found this a perfect escape from the conversation he tried to grasp. The princess turned to find the Hero of Time running off in the distance, away from her at all costs. A saddened sigh came from her mouth as she tried to make up the lost time her and the swordsman lost when she avoided him.

"…maybe I can talk to you again. If…you let me." She whispered, depressed and began running back towards the pool area.

--

* * *

--

Pit looked around the area as he sat down on one of the chairs and tried to think of why the Hyrule princess wasn't here yet. Maybe she got tired of waiting for him and decided to leave? Again he tried brushing off the thought, but he knew it was a possibility that the female smasher would've thought to do. He gave a tired sigh, maybe he should've just went to the kitchen to find some snacks but he glance over to find some sugar cookies lying on a plate and some muffins next to it.

His stomach growled as he couldn't take his sights away from the sweets. Though as much as he wanted to grab the sweets, he tried to restrain himself, Zelda might get mad if he recklessly ate something without her permission. The angel sighed and leaned on his chair, his eyes gazing up on the early afternoon sky with the clouds carelessly floating around. Man, he wished he could fly some time, but his wings were still aching and also the additional pain that he went through in the Game room.

As he thought silently to himself, he heard hard running footsteps on the pavement and looked to the right to find Zelda dashing towards him. Relieved that he wasn't late, he found that she was breathing heavily as if she was in a marathon. The princess then looked up with an embarrassed expression and straightened out her posture. Walking over to the table, she took her seat and picked up her cup of still warm tea.

"Have a seat, you can relax." She offered and he did so as he calmly took the cup of tea and drank it slowly as he saw the mannered style of how Zelda drank. The young woman seemed so mature in her habits as she set down the tea and grabbed a sugar cookie and took a small bite. A slight smile. He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he saw how pretty she looked when she smiled. Not how mature and grown up when the princess had a serious and worried expression.

"Uh…" He seemed stuck at looking at the magic user that he didn't notice the tea dripping all over him. Zelda seemed to have picked this up and quickly stood on her feet. The angel still didn't seem to feel the warmth of the liquid as it spilled all over him and stained his new set of clothes deep.

"P-Pit!" Zelda called out as he then snapped back into reality and then felt the warming sensation and jumped out of his seat, moving around. He wanted to get something cool off the stinging feeling that he happened ignored when he looked at the princess. The Hyrule princess then grabbed napkins and made him stop to a complete halt as she began drying him off.

The two were now near the pool as the white winged smasher gave an embarrassing look on his face. Zelda was not busy using the napkins to dry off the spilled tea on his clothes. He made such a fool of himself when he was caught staring at her. What provoked him to do such a thing? He was never interested in her at the beginning, so why does one smile even affect him at all?

Holding onto her shoulders so he wouldn't fell over her, he gave a tired sigh. It's been a troubling day and it was only the first part of the afternoon! Man, misfortune must really love Pit, even though he was annoyed it tagging along with him.

"S-Sorry Zelda, I didn't know what was going on." He apologized but she shook her head.

"It's fine, I'm almost done drying but you should change." She informed as she held his shoulder to make him calm down. He gave her a nervous look with a blush on his face. The type of warm sensation he liked came back to him but then he heard something running up to them. Turning his head, he found the pink parka Ice climber coming to a complete halt as she gave a shocked look on her face.

He looked down to see that he was holding onto Zelda's shoulders and she was holding onto his right shoulder. The girl grew enraged as she pulled out her huge wooden Mallet, and began walking closer to the pair of smashers; this was oblivious towards the princess who was helping Pit clean up his mess.

Nana came closer and closer, but that was until Popo and Toon Link bumped into her, trying to stop her from doing anything to harm the older two smashers. But in doing that, they pushed Nana into Pit and the angel and the princess both fell into the pool. A huge splash of water sprayed everywhere as the trio of younger smashers rushed to the edge of the pool and looked down to found the other two swimming back up to air.

Pit sighed. "I guess I really am misfortune's favorite." He muttered and then found Nana blushing furiously by this turn of events. Zelda on the other hand gave a nervous smile to this and held her hand out towards Pit. He gave a curious looked at her actions and then grabbed it gently as she pulled him over to her, it was in a cautious movement. Then the two swam towards the edge and lifted themselves up to the pavement and both were soaking wet after the incident.

Nana was found apologizing like crazy to the older smashers as Popo and Toon Link watched the apologizes like it was a show on TV. Though the two couldn't help but laugh quietly to themselves at how badly Nana messed up. The little girl turned to them and shouted at how they messed up her plans to separate Pit and Zelda.

Unlike Pit, Zelda wasn't listening to her scolding at all, she was intent on squeezing the water out of her long brown hair and also her long traditional gown. The angel watched as he did the same thing with his clothes and took off his sandals. Yet, as he found her turning her gaze towards him, he slightly blushed and looked away, now his sights were on the pool.

"Pit…" The magic user whispered, not wanting the trio of younger smashers to listen to their conversation. Pit gave her his attention but he didn't turn to her, he was embarrassed by what happened just a few moments ago. "I heard you couldn't swim that well from Master Hand, you don't know how much it scared me when you fell into the pool." Her voice said in a worried tone and that made him give her his direct attention.

"…it's nothing. I was learning how to swim better back at Angel Land. Luckily I wasn't scared of going into the water so I'll be fine." He tried to sound confident in his abilities but when he looked at the saddened look on Zelda's face he lost it. Then he sighed and looked down at the water that overlapped each other with a smaller wave crashing into another wave. "Look…I can take care of myself. But you, you should try and relax, it's hard not to worry ya." He said quietly but he flickered his sight to see her having an embarrassing look on her face.

She turned away and began getting back on her feet. "I-I see…" She muttered then turned to him once more. "Get up Pit, I'm going to take you to our Hot Springs." The princess informed and he gave her a confused look on what the magic user met. This was a strange sight. Zelda was acting more bold than Pit imagined when he thought she was all serious with nothing more than a pretty face and strong magic.

"…Hot Springs?" He repeated in a horrid tone. How come he didn't like the sound of that?

* * *

Right, there goes the fourth chapter! Is it me...or is usually the chapters after the third chapter seem to slow down updates? I dunno that usually happens to me so that's why the fourth chapter was slower than usual.

Alright, the part with the Game room where they were playing a video game. I got bored and wanted to make a cameo appearance (though not very detailed) of a RPG game called Tales of Symphonia. It's such an awesome game to play, the story line is epic! Sorry about that I'm such a game freak I get lost in that. But I know reality when I see it.

Also, with the whole nickname of people calling Pit 'Angel wings' is when Sonic began calling him that and also Ike began doing the same thing. Of course it's not a creative nickname but it was all I could think of during the time since people tend to give nicknames on personality or description. Or...something along those lines. Well...actually in Tales of Symphonia (the game i was talking about) the main character, Lloyd, was always referred to the kid wearing red when he was captured so I decided to use Pit's angel wings for people to refer to him as 'angel wings'

Ok I got carried away with the whole cameo thing with the Tales of Symphonia story.

Finally to clear up my endless rant of an Author's Note,

did I put any PitxZelda in here, cause I think I did from one part to another. I dunno. But I think there will be more waiting in the next chapter. Hence it being a Hot Spring cliché you will know something bad is gonna happen. Oh I can't wait till I write it. I'll start when I can, but I'm tired so that's all!

Spoiler

Peach decides to do something inside the Hot Springs, making Zelda having to confess a few things. Who knows what that might be?

While on the guys' side, it seems as though Pit is the center of attention when they're talking about some stuff happening in the upcoming tournament.

Havoc comes up. oooh. I can't wait till the next chapter! And I'm the one writing it!

That's all of the spoiler, bye!


	5. Nothing bad could happen

Chapter 5

Nothing bad could happen

Yeah...sorry about posting up the chapter late, I wasn't really able to post anything up on the computer I use to make the chapters of this fic you are now reading. You see...the computer I use, the internet sucks badly, so I just type on it and until a chapter is done, then I post it up, hoping nothing will interrupt the loading.

Again, I am sorry about the delay. Here's the Hot Springs, though I tried not to go all anime with this. I dunno how it looks like, but in my opinion, I kind of hate it. I finished the chapter yesterday, but the internet and etc. Well no more delays, here's the chapter!

"Right…so tell me why I have to go the Hot Springs when I can just take a normal bath?" Pit questioned as he walked through the halls, still drenched with the pool's water. The two were still wet from the incident earlier, but it wasn't like they were streaking water on the floors. Zelda gave him a glance then kept her face forward.

"The Hot Springs were recently built when the new comers came. Peach had also brought up the subject when she visited a few Hot Springs within the area. So, I thought that this would be a perfect chance for us to try it out." She informed and he felt a little bit nervous about it. The Hot Springs, as he had heard from several of comrades, were to soothe a lot of people but there would mostly be a lot of incidents in there. Even though they didn't experience the soothing waters, they seem to have researched all of the human inventions for their commander.

"But…couldn't you just do that with your friends? I can just take a regular bath, get changed, and maybe finally eat something." He muttered stubbornly as the princess gave him a light chuckle at his remark. The angel gave her a strange look, this girl really had strange mood swings.

She shook her head. "I think it'll be more peaceful with less people." The female smasher informed her opinion towards him. As he gave a strange look once more.

--

--

Pit sighed as he remembered that short conversation between him and the magic user as he was sitting calmly in the massaging waters. His white wings were slumping and lying lazily within the warmth as they enjoyed the sensational feeling. The angel began to go into a daze as he had his eyes narrowly closed, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go to the Hot Springs. Zelda was right for making him go.

Inside the Hot Springs were boulders making up the outer part of the waters. Hot mist surrounded the spring with a moderately big waterfall rushing down from a lion's mouth. He found a huge stone wall cutting out the half of a huge boulder and found that it was the borderline from the Male's area to the Female's area. Luckily the stone didn't seem it could be broken so easily so nothing could go wrong, right? The hot mist swirled around, giving an intoxicating aroma of the warming waters. There were even some boulders sticking out of the spring and some branches stuck out of the walls.

The thing is, that the other smashers found out and now he couldn't get any peace or quiet. Conversations about fighting were the talk in the men's side of the springs. The brown haired angel grew annoyed as he slumped a bit lower in the waters, his shoulders hidden beneath. Splashing was heard as he looked over to the right to find the more younger smashers splashing the hot waters at each other and playing around.

"Hey stop playing around, this is the Hot Springs not a pool." A voice called and Pit turned to find it was Ike who scolded the kids. They stuck out their tongues and swam further away towards the edge of the spring. There they began playing once more earning a tired and annoyed sigh from the powerhouse character.

"Just let them pay around. It's not like it's against the law to have fun in a hot spring." The blue hedgehog informed playfully as he swam on his back through the calming spring. Though the speedy animal like character was right, there were other people in the spring who wanted to enjoy themselves.

Ike then turned to find Pit looking at him, a smirk was on his lips and then the angel knew most definitely that he was going to talk to him. "Why me?" The brown haired young man questioned quietly to himself as he began lowering himself a little bit more in the hot waters.

"Hey angel wings, good brawl last time. Though you were lacking in skill." The mercenary informed as he swam over to the white winged swordsman who gave a depressed look in response. "But don't worry," He added with a reassuring smirk. "It was your first brawl, so practice a bit more and you could probably come close to beating me." The tone of the mercenary's voice sounded way too over confident for his own good, but Pit had to confess, he had tons of skill. There was no way the angel had enough power to take him on, even if he was well rested.

"I will beat you one day though." The angel informed, trying to sound equally confident and that earned him another smirk from the strong swordsman. Ike nodded and stretched out his arms. He eased himself lower in the waters, and sighed out a relieved breath.

"Y'know, you got some potential here." The blue haired swordsman informed as he turned to Pit with assurance in his dark eyes. "But the thing is, you won't beat me anytime soon." This sounded like a challenge to the white winged swordsman as he saw the mischievous look on the mercenary's expression. The deal was on. Motivation was burning up inside of Pit, now he had to train harder than ever to beat Ike and prove that he's strong as well.

"I promise I _will _beat you." Confidence and determination were both in the eyes of the two swordsman giving a stare off. The others in the Hot Springs watched but went back to their own conversation, it didn't seem as though the two weren't going to give up that easily.

A young man with dirty blond hair sat silently in the spring as he gave glances at the two other swordsman who were in a different conversation after the deal they made. A slight smirk was on his lips but he wiped it off quickly when he saw someone approaching. The waters overlapped each other as he could hear the quiet rumble of the short waterfall. His eyes darted to the left from behind the water fall to find that the Aura Pokemon looking at him with serious eyes.

"What do you want?" The swordsman questioned. Though he knew it was rude of him to say it like that, he didn't feel like being in a conversation type of mood. Lucario shook his head as he walked on the stone made floor then dipped his feet in the warm waters. As his gaze was taken in by the other male smashers in front of him, enjoying the springs.

"Link, you seem…defensive. Is there something you wish to talk about? Maybe…about Princess Zelda, I might add." The wise Pokemon questioned as he turned his crimson gaze towards the known veteran as Link. The Hero of Time kept his sight lowered and away from the harsh gaze burning on him. Even though the Hot Springs were to soothe them, it was only making the serious Pokemon's look even more intense than it should be.

Link was silent for a little while as the younger boys were whispering to one another, Lucas seemed out of it with a nervous expression. Ness, Popo, and Toon Link seemed to have given him a glance with a disappointed look and finally the timid PSI user finally agreed. The dirty blond haired swordsman still gave no response as the blue and black Pokemon gave a pathetic sigh to the sight.

"…I'm not obligated to answer anything right now. Besides, it's not anyone's business on how I'm feeling right now." He informed with stress in his voice.

Lucario gave Link another disappointed look, he was truly saddened with the act the veteran was doing. It's as though he grew weak because of the Princess he had solely gained his powers from. Sweet irony had fallen on the swordsman.

--

* * *

--

"Ah…" A rested sigh came out of the Mushroom Princess's lips as she had a blush on her face then turned to Zelda who had her back against the stone made wall. The Hyrule princess was off talking to the bounty hunter as they gave a few laughs here and there. The brown haired princess had her hair tied up in a bun where as the Chozo fighter had her golden blond hair down and floating on the massaging waters. Peach then looked over to find Jigglypuff, who was fully healed, and Nana both splashing each other and playing around.

Peach swam over to the other two female smashers were turned and immediately ended their conversation. "Oh look who it is." Samus said with an irritated tone. Peach gave her an annoyed look with her eyes slightly giving a glare, the bounty hunter did the same thing. Zelda looked at both of her good friends and gave a nervous laugh, wanting to ease the tension.

_I wonder what happened between these two?_

"Let's not fight, shall we?" Zelda interjected as her two friends both gave a harsh breath and turned away but still gave their attention to the more mature one of the group at the moment. She gained a sweat drop with a nervous laugh following through. "Oh Peach, I've been wondering what you've been doing with your fighting techniques since Melee." The Hyrule princess questioned towards the Mushroom princess, though with that, it didn't make her budge. In another way, it made Samus.

"Why are you talking about fighting with Mushroom girl here? She has no real motive to fight, only to be here with her beloved Plumber hero." The bounty hunter said with a smirk which made Peach cringed at the response the other blond haired woman cut in. This made her smirk even wider as she had a glint of interest shinning in her eyes. Zelda didn't really take it as a good sign for Peach, only for Samus' delight.

"U-Um…Samus? I don't think that's a very wise choice of words to sa-" She was cut off when the agile fight made a motion for her to be silent. Of course, the princess didn't go against her wishes and tried to keep her voice down. Her opinion silenced by a wave of the hand, pretty ironic, huh?

"Peach here can barely fight on her own without letting others do it for her. I mean, c'mon! You take out those poor Mushroom guys and let them be your shield. And then you randomly pluck turnips, which I wonder how, and you take out a golf club, a tennis racket, or a frying pan." Samus continued her rant and saw the bubbly princess trembling with anger as the water around her began to make faster waves whip into each other.

"Shut up Samus! I can very much fend for my own!" Peach exclaimed as she pumped her fists into the waters, splashing the hot water towards the other two. The two shielded themselves with their arms, and finally looked up at the angry princess. Her crystal colored eyes blazing out. "I'll brawl against you later on! And I'll prove to you that I can fight by myself!" Her voice raged on as she acquired a solemn handshake from the bounty hunter.

"Nicely done. Let's see who'll prove to who." She finished with a smirked and released her hand. Peach just stared a her then gave a confident smile. Though her expression turned into a competitive one. Zelda just looked at the two and sighed in stress, these two just switched their personalities so often, it was hard to remember who was who. "Oh yeah, and stop wearing that dress, it'll slow you down. Also it makes you look kind of fat, what's the matter Peach? Gaining a few pounds from tea time?" She had just ruined the halcyon mood.

Peach fumed. "I am not gaining any pounds. I'm watching what I eat, and you? Even though you're thin it's like your starving yourself, you're not going anorexic, are you?" She shot back and Samus looked down at herself and felt her face feel hot. The more calm one of the group sighed once more, it seemed as though arguments is how the two interact.

"Now, now you two. You both have fit bodies, let's not brawl in the Hot Springs." She cut in, wanting to end the string of arguments. Even though the two were stubborn, they knew when to listen to Zelda, they didn't want her to get mad and blast them with magic. The memory of that happening made them tremble. Peach then turned to Zelda with a curious look on her face, the Sage of Wisdom didn't have a good feeling about the sudden expression.

The blond haired princess then grabbed Zelda's arm as she tugged it a bit, wanting the wise princess's attention, away from the other young woman. "Hey Zel, I was wondering about something." Peach started and the Hyrule princess gave her attention. Knowing that the magic user within the female smashers were paying attention, she cleared her throat and let go of her arm. "I was wondering what's your relationship with our new Angel." She said out boldly and that even caught Samus's attention, she hid it away impressively but Peach had a feeling she was curious as well.

The bounty hunter gave a side look, waiting for the answer and the bubbly young woman gave all of her attention towards the more mature princess. Knowledgeable about Peach's persistence, Zelda gave a sigh and knew she had to answer the question. It wasn't as if it was personal or anything. "I volunteered to be his tour guide. So our relationship status is nothing above or below being acquaintances." She responded in a calm matter, her habit of using formal speaking caught up with her.

The two blonds that were in the conversation gave a sly glance at each other, leaving the princess to give a strange look to both of them. "There's got to be more to that, Zellie." Peach said in an unconvinced tone with Samus nodding in agreement. Zelda was taken back at the two who gave silent glances and silent conversations that concerned the magic using princess.

"Look Zel." The blond haired combat fighter started as Peach crossed her arms, underneath the soothing waters. "I think there's something going on with you and angel wings over there," then here began a misunderstood rant between the veteran and melee smasher. Zelda really wanted to say there wasn't anything going on between her and the more childish angel, but was getting cut off when her mouth kept opening up.

--

* * *

--

Nana perked her ears up in curiosity as she heard the topic of the older group of female smashers' conversation. Jigglypuff tilted up her head as her eyes had a confused look at what was going on in the female Ice climber's head. "Jiggly?" The pink singer questioned as the little girl shushed her, and went back to eavesdropping. The balloon Pokemon sighed as she just made some short splashes with her stumpy paws.

"Sorry Jiggly, I want to hear what they're saying." Nana apologized sincerely as she went back to eavesdropping on the older females. Jigglypuff only shook her body around in the waters as she swam slowly around. Only to be thinking of what her friend was so interested about. The thought made her sigh as she closed her huge green eyes and took a considerate time to calm down.

"Jiggly…puff…" The tone of her voice sounded playful yet kind of disappointed.

--

* * *

--

"Yeah Zellie, you can tell us how you really feel about him! C'mon! You've been digging through paper work ever since the Melee tournament let out, so talk to us." Peach insisted with determination just blazing in her crystal blue eyes. Her fists were clenched and shown above the calming waters with the hot mist just roaming around. Samus was still giving a curious and questioning atmosphere.

"I have told you both, Pit and I are only acquaintances. I only stuck around with him since he had to endure that brawl with Ike." Zelda explained harshly.

"That's cold, Zellie. Even for you." Peach informed with an annoyed expression, the only magic user in the group sighed.

"Y'know, for a change, I actually agree with Peach." Shocking as it was, the bounty hunter agreed with the lively girl. "It's not like it was his fault for being dragged in the brawl, but hey at least you made up for it with your little date." She finished with a sly smile, Peach just had to give a high pitched giggle.

--

* * *

--

Nana fell over with frustration as Jigglypuff quickly pulled her up with panic. "Th-They already had their first date?" The girl muttered angrily as she gave a glare towards the Hyrule princess who was being scolded by her two friends. "Even if they did, I'm not going to give up Pit, not to her." She promised with Jigglypuff not following a single word to her vow.

The singing Pokemon still had no clue whatsoever on her interest towards the new smasher. So she tilted her head, wondering if there will ever be an explanation. "Jigglypuff jig jiggly?"

--

* * *

--

Peach gave a wide and huge smile at Samus for supporting her opinion then turned her attention back to Zelda. "Okay…if that's how you feel about Pit, _now_. Let's see till later on, when Master Hand might pair you up for Team brawls. I doubt that Pit would be paired up with anyone else for a while until he's used to us." She informed with a thoughtful tone as she went into a thinking state then snapped out of it. Another questioning look arose from the blond princess, a sly smile accompanying it.

"U-Um…Peach? Is there something wrong?" Zelda questioned, feeling a hesitant annoyance just tugging at her chest.

Samus started without letting the brown haired princess know why Peach was looking that way at her. "What's up with you and Link? I've seen you two avoiding each other, and I don't like it one bit. Both of you are good friends to me, so it's been bugging me lately. And also…" The blond haired woman paused as the other two Melee comers were looking at her. "Link's getting really easy to beat in practice, it's been getting so boring lately, all I have to do is wave my whip and I win. It's not a brawl, heck it's not even a practice one!" She complained and the other two sighed, now knowing the true colors of the sympathetic advice.

"H-How…considerate." Peach muttered under her breath then saw how depressed Zelda got. Wariness swam in her crystal colored eyes. "Something going on between you and Link? You can tell us." She informed kindly as Samus stopped her complaints and then began listening to what was troubling the relationship between Zelda and Link.

The Triforce of Wisdom carrier lowered her gaze to her steamy reflection of the Hot Spring water with the mist just hovering everywhere. Even though the waters were massaging and warm, Zelda still felt the eluding depression coming over her again. It was even starting to make herself tremble by the doubtful thoughts. A breath was released in trying to make herself calm.

"The thing is…I've been making him worry." She finally spoke and the other two just looked at each other confused by her vague explanation. Another breath.

"Uh…elaborate?" The combat fighter favored and Zelda nodded, still not looking at them. Her sights gazed down at her steamy reflection that could barely be seen.

"Ever since I lost to Fox during the semi-finals of the tournament, I knew that he went easy on me. I…well got mad and tried to isolate myself by staying away from Link. He seemed to have grown wary of my attitude, so whenever I saw him, I tried to avoid any means of interaction. Of course, I didn't want this, I hate making others worry for me." She explained, feeling pathetic about her intentions. The two didn't say anything but gaze at her.

The princess cupped her hands together, with the hot water began to slip out of her fingers. Then after a moment of awkward silence she splashed her face, wanting to get the tears mixed in.

"Zellie! Don't do that! The water's really hot!" Peach informed quickly getting up to her feet. A light pink towel was tightly wrapped around her body. Her hands turned into fists as she gave a scolding look at the brown haired princess who did a reckless action. Samus sighed as she turned to Zelda and went on her knees, pulling her hand over to Zelda's wrists. She gently pulled them away from the other young woman's face.

"…I'm pathetic." Zelda muttered as she tried to hide away the tears that were beginning to roll down her cheeks. "…I think Link will be happy if I left the Mansion and resumed my job as Queen of Hyrule." Again, the depression hovered over Zelda, but something unexpected happened. A slap echoed on the Female side of the Hot Springs and then a huge explosion came from the other side. The three older female smashers turned their heads to find that a feet or two away from them was a crooked hole.

"Wh-What just happened?" Peach questioned as she turned to the hole, still standing in the water.

"I…don't even know." Samus whispered as she stood up too, with her hand dangling, feeling the stinging pain of slapping Zelda. It was hard enough to even think about slapping her best friend right then and there. But she had a feeling that she just had to do it.

The other princess sat there, her back against the wall and a hand on her left cheek. Her sapphire eyes just watery after the shocking experience. Never once in her life has Samus gone as far to have slapped the sense into her. She bit her lower lip, not wanting to show her vulnerability to the open.

--

* * *

--

On the other side, earlier before the explosion

"It kind of depends on your sword style." Marth began with the lecture with his audience of Pit and Ike. The three sitting in some sort of a triangle in the water. "I guess since Ike is powerful, I'd suggest combinations," The blue haired prince then turned to the angel who sat there listening intently. "And with the brawl I saw, you seem to be pretty accurate with that category." The exiled prince commented as Pit scratched his wet brown hair.

"Th-Thanks." He muttered, embarrassed, no one's ever given him praise about his swordsmanship. Ike just gave him an annoyed look. Then an idea rose to his thoughts, a sly smirk appeared on his lips. The Melee swordsman gave a disappointed sigh and saw through his motive.

"Don't get cocky. Or else you'll lose the tournament on the first round or maybe the first second." The strong swordsman said with a taunting smirk. The angel just glared at him with a competitive scowl, the mercenary just shot back another smirk.

"Both of you are too over confident for your own good." The more quick swordsman informed as he shook his head then turned his attention towards Link who was having a quiet chat with Lucario.

At the other side was Kirby and Meta Knight, Kirby splashed around with Meta Knight watching as he sat on the ledge. Mask on as always. Mario, Luigi, Fox and Falco were having their own little conversation with some loud comments from Falco.

Captain Falcon and Olimar may have switched some jokes around, since it seemed like the small leader of the Pikmin was laughing within his headgear. The younger male smashers seemed to be having a quiet meeting with each other. Sonic just floated on his back, not wanting to do anything. The blue hedgehog who's usually hyper and running around seemed to enjoy being lazy and drifting through the water. It must've been a new change of pace.

Looking around the other parts, it seemed as though more of the villainous group wasn't part taking in the Hot Springs. Snake wasn't here either, he must have been doing something in his room, that's where he usually hangs out. Maybe he was plotting out his tactics for the Brawl tournament, or something else. The agent was hard to figure out.

Marth gave a sigh as he turned to find the two new comers in front of him arguing with each other about their sword skills. It wasn't as though the two were amateurs, it's just that they acted too childish for the Melee swordsman to take them seriously.

"You're still a new comer, so I wouldn't be talking about skill." Ike reminded as he crossed his bare arms across his chest. Pit gave an annoyed scowl and look in return. His brows furrowed and an exasperated sigh came from his mouth. It was as though this argument was just too easy to win with the strong swordsman not thinking his comebacks through.

"Hey," The brown haired angel started, "You're still a new comer too, so I wouldn't be talking!" He reminded and that made the other swordsman in the argument give an embarrassed yet immediately change angry look. The mercenary detested the fact that he forgotten that detail about himself. Clenching his fist, he uncrossed his arms and the two were at it once more. Shouting at one another, gaining some amusing observers with Marth moving away slowly towards Kirby and Meta Knight.

The star Warrior gave a cheerful wave as he splashed water in a small wave towards the upcoming swordsman. He gave a small cry of delight as Kirby began swimming recklessly around in a small circle, making Marth scratch the back of his wet blue hair. The masked swordsman cleared his throat as he flicked his cape away.

"What do you think of the new Brawl selection? Are we fit to be in your unique Mansion and fight against you veterans?" The knight questioned as he tried to sound as formal as Zelda, though he passed with flying colors. The quick swordsman nodded his head, thinking it was nothing but obvious to everyone about the new variety of smashers.

The exiled prince then sighed as she stretched his muscles, he had returned from a Brawl just recently against Captain Falcon and Samus. The two were very quick with their timing, especially when Samus broke the Smash Ball and unleashed her powerful laser. Then afterwards she kept on going with her graceful attacks with the addition of the stun laser she had attached. But, by chance, in the end, Marth turned out victorious with somewhat harsh wounds from the combat fighters he was up against.

"How was your recent brawl? I have seen quite admirable sword techniques from you, Marth." Meta Knight complimented as the said swordsman gave a modest thank you to the mysterious warrior.

"It was difficult but thankfully, I caught them confused with making more faster movements making my blade into a blur. But it's all thanks to Zelda for healing my wounds by helping the doctor. Though it would've been better if I wasn't scolded while being treated." He said in a joking way at the end yet he saw the other swordsman not taking it lightly.

"…So Princess Zelda is scornful to you for gaining more wounds than usual?" He questioned, making a remark to Marth's light joke. The prince sighed in slight irritation. You can never joke with serious people like Meta Knight. Though, he shouldn't say anything, he was the same during Melee all until the end.

"It was a joke, Meta Knight. A playful statement between Zelda and I." He tried to explain in a vague way.

Yet, Meta Knight didn't understand the inside joke between the two Royals, which made Marth produce a sweat drop and a nervous laugh.

Lucario shook his head, in disbelief, the swordsman was too stubborn to admit that he was worried about the princess. It's not that hard, the Pokemon thought, all he has to do is say that he's worried. There's nothing wrong in that. Though the green clad swordsman didn't say a word about his wariness being shown recently since the Brawl tournament is starting.

"Lucario…I know what you're thinking. It's not hard to say that I'm worried about her, correct?" Lucario opened his mouth but the Hero of Time shook his head. He didn't want Lucario to answer when he already knew the answer. The archer/swordsman wanted to have a moment of silence, for some peace.

Finally, after the silence with the quiet rumbling of the small waterfall, the Aura Pokemon began to open his mouth. "Link…I think tha--"

BOOM!

A huge explosion was sounded within the Hot Springs and the stone wall began to tremble slightly. Link and Lucario glanced at each other as the two began trudging through the waters to approach the explosive made hole. The green clad swordsman gave a look at the younger smashers who were pointing fingers at each other. They didn't want to be the ones who were going to be blamed.

Lucario examined the crooked made hole then realized something as he jumped back in panic. Pit and Ike glanced at each other and then both got up. The guys had their towels tied around their waist as they all looked at the bomb made hole. "What did you guys do?" Marth scolded at the younger smashers who were talking rapidly at once, trying to blame each other. All of them loudly mumbling their words as they stopped immediately, much to Marth's surprise.

The prince turned around to find an angry looking blond haired princess and a bounty hunter standing in front of the hole. "Oh…crap…" The quick swordsman heard Ike mutter as they all began to back away. Not a very good way to comment on what happened. But a better thing to say when they could feel a killer intent loom amongst them.

"How dare you perverts make this so you can just peek into the Girls' side!" Peach screamed as Samus quickly cracked her knuckles. The two giving off dangerous auras from one to another and Lucario felt it burning up inside of him. Just waiting to be released. The two female smashers in front of the other side of the hole both gave vicious looks as the guys tried to run off. All of them explaining what was going on.

Link turned his sights to the down right corner to find Zelda still having her fingertips touching the spot where Samus slapped her. Her sapphire eyes were directly in contact with Link's but she reverted them, afraid of his immense sight. Dragging his sight away from her, he directed them back towards the water, looking down at his blurry twin reflection.

_Does she hate me?_

"You guys are so dead!" Samus shouted as the male smashers all tried to run off.

Zelda sat down on her seat of the dining room table, her eyes glued to the thoroughly clean wooden table. Her hands her tightened on her night gown, as she waited for the others to come and sit down for dinner. Though with all of the excitement that happened, she might be the only one who would be eating. She sighed, it seemed as though she made a fool of herself in front of Samus and Peach and even in front of Link.

She buried her face in her palms, not wanting to even think about that moment. The young woman sat in the silence of the large and elegantly designed dining room where the smashers eat. The design changed over the years, it used to be just a regular place to eat, almost like a cafeteria. Then during Melee it changed into a restaurant type, then finally it seemed as though it escalated into more of a classy place. Maybe in hopes of giving a new experience to the smashers.

To the lone princess, this was a casual design to her with the complex looking chandelier hanging above. The clear and exquisite crystals were embellished in the chandelier as it glimmered the lights faintly, not too bright or else it'll blind the smashers. The floor was carpeted with a dark red color and floral designs marking the area. Flowers were planted within well made pots and placed at the corners of the wide and huge dining room.

The table and chairs were made of a strong wood and was also smoothened out. The chairs were upholstered so the smashers wouldn't have to complain about how hard it was, just like in the previous tournaments. Now, as the princess tapped her slippers on the carpet, she hummed yet another tune, Sheik's Theme.

Not noticing anyone else in the room, she began to sing melodiously of her mother's song, Zelda's lullaby. Though, she wished she had her ocarina or harp with her to accompany the soothing melody that came so easy to her. The atmosphere was perfect.

--

* * *

--

Pit grumbled a bit as he shook his head and tried rubbed his shoulders, wanting to ease the pain. That Peach and Samus sure know a way to beat up people when they were mad, and they sure did it in the best way possible. Sighing away his troubles, he was starving like crazy, the only thing he had close to food was the slight tea he drank until he spilled it. His stomach growled and he rubbed it, mentally shouting at it to stop complaining even though he knew he couldn't take it.

Flapping his wings a for a few seconds, he jumped on his bare feet and then put on a white robe over a plain shirt and black shorts. Now, trying to get attached to moving easily on the hard floor, he began trudging out of his room and gliding down the stairs. He loved the feeling and the wind sweeping against his bare skin and his feathered white wings. As he landed down the final flight of stairs, he began wandering through the halls, and tried to remember where Zelda led him towards the kitchen.

Shrugging, the angel had a vivid image of where it was and began making turns here and there and walking down short steps or up short steps. Finally, he made one final turn to find wide wooden double doors. The brown haired male then tried to ruminate about whether this was the kitchen or just another room he randomly enters. Though with all the thoughts in his head, they were interrupted when he heard a soft and gentle voice singing merrily in the silence.

His thoughts drowned when he kept on listening and he eventually gained the courage to open the doors to look inside the fancy looking room. Now, giving sight to the entire area, he opened it up more and slowly walked inside, feeling the soft carpet on his bare feet. Pit silently closed the door then turned around towards the dining room table to find his shocking discovery. His mouth gaped open.

Princess Zelda, who seemed serious and mood changing, was singing that delightful song of tone that made him drown in the sincere voice.

She seemed like the lights were all directed at her, as she sang softly with her eyes closed and herself lost in the music. Her voice rang in a dulcet sound as her lips kept on forming into a smile and her finger tips were tapping on the table. Her usual long, white gloves were off and finally her hands were bare and seen to the eyes of everyone.

Pit was hypnotized by it as he walked a bit close but as he did, he tripped over the leg of one of the wooden chairs that was promptly pushed in. The result of that ended in having Zelda quickly silenced and her eyes snapping open. The brown haired princess quickly got up from her seat to find that the white winged smasher as getting up and rubbing his knee. After realizing the song went into an immediate stop, he gulped in hesitation and gave a nervous laugh as he turned.

"H-Hey Princess." He called with a hesitant tone and found that she had her hands clasped together and a blush crept to her face. Surprised, the angel figured out that she was embarrassed to have had him find her singing such a beautiful and calming song.

"O-Oh…P-Pit…" Her voice sounded unusually embarrassed as she tried to turn her attention away from his gaze and finally she sat down and tried to take a breath. "I didn't realize you were listening, I-I…" The usually calm and composed smasher quickly knocked down her chair and tried to leave the dining room but Pit caught her before she made the break. His cerulean eyes deepened into her sapphire, but she tried to avoid any means of contact.

"Hey," He said in a more soothing voice. "Just calm down princess. It's like you're embarrassed by your voice. No need to worry about it, I…er…" He blushed hard, not wanting to confess anything to this nervous wreck. Zelda stopped her struggling only to be interested in what Pit was going to say. Her gaze then was finally concentrated on the hesitant angel who had a lovely blush on his face. He was choking down mumbling words on what he was trying to say.

"Y-you…like my voice?" The princess finally spoke calmly as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah." Pit admitted as he looked away and the young woman in front of him blushed slightly by the slight compliment she was given. But it soon ended when the angel spoke once more, "I mean it's alright." He said in a bored tone and that made the Sage of Wisdom give him a harsh gaze and a sigh followed afterwards. "What?" He asked in confusion in her sudden change of attitude.

The Hyrule princess smoothed out her lavender shaded gown as she flapped out her sleeves. The young man in front of her had no clue whatsoever on how to deal with girls. It reminded her of Link when he received all of those fan letters and visits of fans. A slight laugh escaped her lips only to receive a strange look from Pit who still was confused about the sudden change of her attitude. Footsteps came quickly and Zelda informed that the others were coming down for dinner.

"Would you like to sit with me for dinner tonight?" She offered, he thought about it and shrugged. Maybe if sitting next to her would give him answers, then why not? She did owe him anyways.

"Sure why not?" He answered and a smile was placed faintly on her lips, the two then walked towards where Zelda sat previously and the doors slammed open with the smasher running through and taking their seats. The others soon swarmed around as they took their own seats and began going through their random conversations, trying to avoid the subject topic of the Hot Springs. Pit tried to have a nice chat with Zelda but was pulled out of it when he realized that Ike took the open seat next to him.

The angel had to abandon the somewhat calm conversation with the princess and was involved in a more active conversation with Ike, Falco and Sonic. All of them were speaking non stop about their fighting abilities with Falco being the critic, hence him being a more experienced smashers.

"Don't just keep using speed, it won't get you anywhere in the tournament." The blue bird pilot informed towards the hedgehog who crossed his arms stubbornly and received an amused smirk from the pilot. "Hey, you know it's true." He finished with Ike and Pit laughing at how Sonic kept on complaining.

Zelda still sat there with Samus next to her and Peach in front, she smiled and nodded and gave small comments in the conversations they all had. Even though the other noisy conversations were blocking them off from saying anything once. While the two blonds were arguing, the brown haired young woman gave a long yet short glance to Pit who seemed to be enjoying his own conversations with his newly made friends.

A slight smile appeared on her face and finally a bell rang, indicating that dinner was finally served. Toad ran around with Kirby serving the food, plates, cups, etc. Kirby wore a huge chef hat as he held a tray above his head and ran around, hopping on an open seat at the end and setting the tray as he kicked it to the center. The Toad were all rushing around as they collected the trays of food and set them neatly on the dining room table, following the instructions of the pink star warrior.

Finally, they smashers ate the deliciously made food as they kept on chattering on in their made conversations. Zelda picked at her cooked piece of chicken, salad and some old style noodles as she watched Peach complaining about the poor selection but with Samus swallowing down the food. The two argued once more about their opinions about the food Kirby had to cook on short notice.

The Hyrule princess felt some sympathy for the small chef as he had to rush on his cooking, yet she did agree that the food was a poor selection but still had a delicious flavor. Finishing her chicken, she moved onto her noodles and slurped them in a polite way unlike Samus who rushed them down. Peach made another remark against her eating habits, which resulted into the two yelling at each other.

"The foods pretty good. I never tasted anything like it." A voice coiled from the noise and the magic user saw that it was Pit who seemed to have spoken to her. She nodded and finished her small amount of noodles that were on her plate. The two were left in a silent state as Zelda took her cup and gave a few sips from the wine she drank and saw the angel looking at her curiously.

"…is there something wrong?" She questioned and he shook his head and was pulled back in the previous conversation between the other three male smashers. The young woman turned away from him to find that Peach and Samus were still chattering on about their eating habits with Zelda having to give her opinion in the matter. Hers usually mattered most to the two.

Just another normal day in the Smash Manor.

* * *

Wow...this was longer than expected. I was going for only making the Hot Spring theme of this chapter, but they ended up having dinner instead.

Yes...do not hate me, but I have implied Zelink in here. But don't worry, I'm trying to make this actually focus on PitxZelda. It's kind of hard since every Zelda story really needs Link in here, and I like the pairing so I can't really be blamed, right? Yeah I know lame excuse.

Well for next chapter, I got a theme for it this time...that might now change...ugh I dunno. But I do know what I'm going to write.

Right...so do you guys like rainy days?

...if you think it's going to be some cliche of a 'kiss in the rain' then you got it all wrong! Cliches are so annoying! Sorry but that's my opinion. For my own version of a romantic rainy day, it may surprise you.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Hesitant encounters

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't think of a good chapter title, so I just kept thinking of how hesitant Pit and Zelda were in this chapter hence

'Hesitant encounters'

was born.

Also, sorry I didn't update soon. I had a lot of stuff to do, especially this freakish unit test I have to do in social studies! It's 40 percent of our grade. And guess what? I think I failed it. But there's a part 2 to it so hopefully I'll understand that one. Ugh...Ok this is sort of a boring chapter in my opinion.

Though I liked the conversations I make for Pit, he also seems confused.

With no delay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**It was time to retire from yet another eventful day of being in the Super Smash Bros. Manor. Of course, if there wasn't any out of ordinary day then that would be the most strangest thing to have occurred in history. The multiple smashers began to scatter through the halls of the Mansion as they chattered on to the character they were talking to.

Zelda walked along with Peach and Samus as the trio of female smashers were chattering on endless about what might happen in the Brawl tournament. Master Hand had mentioned some sort of surprise at the end, but knowing the huge glove, it wasn't one that anyone might think of. The three gave off their opinions on the new smashers where as Peach gave off some suggestions towards Samus to try and get herself a guy in the new selection.

That resulted into yet another fight between the two blonds with the brunette trying to make peace between the two opposites. "Now, now, let's just get some sleep. Peach, don't you have a team brawl tomorrow with Mario? I'm sure that you don't want to disappoint him." The Hyrule princess reminded and that snapped the Mushroom Princess out of her argument and quickly realized it.

"I can't believe I forgot!" She exclaimed in the middle of the wide hall way as the bounty hunter and magic user both looked at each other and slowly looked back at the lively girl. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast! Night Zellie! Night Sammie!" The pink dressed princess said with a very rushed and high tone as she dashed through the halls and made a sharp turn to go to her bedroom up the stairs. It was silent between the two then suddenly the blond haired woman burst out in laughter.

"G-Good one Zel," She started as she began to slow down her laughter. Zelda gave a curious look at the remark her friend had made. "I was about to wrap my whip around her if she wasn't going to shut up. I'm so glad that you reminded her of that team brawl with her beloved plumber." The combat fighter informed as she began to calm herself down, somehow that made the princess lightly laugh.

"It's not a problem Samus." She informed as the two resumed walking through the halls, talking about several topics. Mostly centering about the new comers of the tournament and what changed around the Smash Manor. Pretty much, everything did, especially everyone's rooms and the dining room was an posh fashion, that the two felt as though royalty owned the entire thing.

The bounty hunter was having fun with these conversations but an idea came up to her head. She just needed to ask the princess who was chattering on aimlessly about the new stages. Even though Samus was interested in them, that's not what was buzzing through her mind. A mischievous smirk played on her lips as she pushed away her long, golden blond hair that was out of its high ponytail. She turned to Zelda who seemed to be distraught on her friend's silence of their conversation.

"Is there something bothering you? Do you need any help?" The Hyrule Ruler questioned with wariness seen in her sapphire eyes.

"What?" Samus said real intelligent like, but when she came to it, she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Oh sorry Zel, didn't hear ya at the last part. I had sort of had an idea when Peach left." She confessed then the brunette stopped and gave a curious look as she tilted her head a bit.

"That would be…?"

"How about we do an old fashioned sleep over. Y'know for old times sake. We haven't done that sort of thing during the end of Melee, and besides it's getting way too serious during this Brawl tournament. Also, you've been hanging out with that Pit too much. You wouldn't leave his bedside for the past week!" The combat fighter complained with a fake sad tone. Hopefully Zelda would buy into it and sink into her palms and go along with the slumber party.

The Triforce of Wisdom carrier thought about it for a minute then nodded with a warm smile. "That would be a wonderful idea. I have been tagging along with Pit for so long, I've forgotten about hanging out with you and Peach." The smile returned to her lips as Samus pumped her fist in the air in her mind, everything was working as planned. Though, as she thought about it, she's been hanging out with Peach so long, they're starting to think alike. A disgusted thought for the blond haired woman.

"Great! We'll have it in your room, tomorrow night, kay?" Samus told and her friend nodded in delight then the two parted ways as they made opposite turns after climbing up the long amount of stairs.

"Good night, Samus."

"Night Zel! Oh yeah, call me Sam, I haven't forgotten that nickname y'know." She reminded in a joking manner as Zelda gave a soft laugh. Then the mature princess waved and began walking off to her room with thoughts about going to sleep. The other woman stretched out her arms as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her loose blue pants.

Her feet were dragging around on the red carpet as she hummed a dangerous tone and went into thoughts about how her plan should go. A slight smile came up on her lips as she gave a mischievous chuckle.

"Those two better make up, one way or another." Her voice dragged in a tired tone as she covered her mouth to hide a loud yawn. Finally with a final left turn, she made it to her room and flung herself on her bed, not wanting day time to come any time soon.

--

* * *

--

"Night buddy." Sonic called as the hedgehog then walked tiredly to his room that was a few doors to the right from the angel. He gave a tired wave as he stretched his arms up tall and gave a loud yawn. Then he turned back and gave another of his hyper looks, though the other new comer could tell he was just as tired as the rest.

"Yeah you too Sonic." Pit responded back as he shut his door closed and fell back on his soft, comfy bed. It was a long and eventful day for the brown haired smasher as he turned and found that it was almost midnight. He must've been chatting with the other smashers for so long that he didn't realize on how fast time flies around the Smash Manor.

But he couldn't help it, he was amazed by how the citizens of the human world are able to do these sort of fascinating things. Though, he was embarrassed from time to time since he didn't know much about the place. The others let it slide, knowing that he wasn't from these parts.

The twin sword swordsman sighed in relief as he was grateful that the people here were so nice. Princess Palutena had blessed him greatly, that he felt extremely ashamed for losing his first brawl so quickly. He slowly began to close his cerulean blue eyes and drifted into a dark void.

A tired look was now spread across his face as he finally slipped into his bed, and flew underneath his warm covers. And with the languid attitude he had for a moment, he finally fell asleep with the clock striking one in the morning.

--

* * *

--

Zelda looked up at the screen from the viewing zone, the suspense was nagging loudly at her as she watched Peach's team brawl. The stage was chosen at 75m, a difficult stage to get used to, and an easy one to get KO'd in. Small flames were either going side to side or climbing up or down the ladders whilst the smashers would brawl, trying to avoid attacks and flames at the same time. But the other problem would be the giant ape standing in the background, pounding its fists and the Springs jumping around everywhere is also an annoyance.

The brunette does have full confidence that the blond princess had the fair type of battle abilities, it was just that she hoped that she didn't get any fatal damage by fighting against Bowser and Wario. Mario was defending her as best as he could, but Bowser seemed to be using his Fire Breath every time the red plumber would use his F.L.U.D.D to splash at the garlic loving character. Though, when the worse time came, Peach jumped in front of Mario and took out Toad as a shield. When Boswer's claw connected, it swiped at the small Mushroom man and green stuff spurted out and made the giant turtle fly back.

The blond haired princess then plucked turnips and began throwing them at the biker as he tried to evade the barrage. A Smash Ball finally appeared and Peach then knew what she had to do. She helped Mario up and gave him a slight a chance to go for it as she used her ever so explosive Peach bomber on Bowser who was using a rapid shell spin to break the powerful item. She then took out her golf club and knocked Wario out of the way, hoping for Mario's Coin Punch to work.

As the veteran smasher did his final Coin Punch, the Smash Ball shattered and he was consumed with a colorful aura. He jumped back and did a double jump. Making smooth movements with his arms, his eyes blazing yellow, his hands were burning with flames.

Finally he unleashed his Final Smash, with flames like twin dragons dancing around and making a harsh impact against Wario and Bowser who were pushed back the fire. The two were flung off the stage as remains of small fire were still burning on the ground, Peach took out her parasol as Mario took off his hat, the two did their taunts in their victory.

The Hyrule princess gave a sigh of relief. She was glad her friend had won the team brawl, though she had to admit, doubt was making a conflict. Peach didn't like 75m as much as the other stages since she had to jump too much. But if it wasn't for Mario, she wouldn't have gone through the brawl like she did. Zelda couldn't help but smile, then she turned around and walked out of the viewing zone, wanting to congratulate her victorious friend.

"Good job." Luigi said in a cheerful tone as Mario nodded with an equally cheerful expression. Peach gave a huge smile as she gave a peck on the red plumbers cheek. He blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment with his younger brother laughing. The Mushroom princess made a joke about how lucky Mario should be to be with her, then the other laughed at that, leaving them laughing all together.

The green plumber then turned to find Zelda approaching and whispered something to his older brother. He nodded then the two waved goodbye to Peach as she did the same and they departed. She turned to Zelda with a bright smile and the two began walking outside with daylight still shimmering brightly.

"I saw your brawl, Peach, you were amazing."

"I know, because Mario was with me. Thank goodness too, I don't think I could ever survive in that stage alone! It was a nightmare." The pink dressed princess informed with a dreadful tone as Zelda gave a silent chuckle at the childish response.

"Thank the Goddesses." She replied back.

"Oh yeah Zellie. I heard about the sleepover from Sammie, didn't think we would be doing one so soon. But I'm just happy you're not worrying over Linky, you two have just been sad sacks ever since the Melee tournament ended. Roy even complained in one of his letters that you two didn't sound like yourselves over the phone when he talked to you guys."

"Oh my, Roy can even see this?"

"Surprised me too, but hey Roy can be pretty smart. …I think." Peach said in a joking manner which made Zelda laughed a bit louder than a few moments ago.

The two passed by the flower garden during their walk as the sun kept on shinning brightly. The air amongst both of the princesses were soft and calm, just a few breezes here and there, but it didn't make such a difference. The flowers were already in full bloom, but since the new tournament started, no one really took notice to the gardeners hard work. Even though, they would usually be busy with their own brawls and such, Zelda thought that the workers should get at least some credit.

The garden was full of a variety of flowers; roses, daisies, lilies, violets, etc, there were even the Fire flowers here. It was surprising that no one noticed that one of the most used items were blooming in the garden like any regular flower. The two female smashers laughed at the irony of this and resumed their walk, now talking about the life they had in Melee.

"I kind of miss the others. It would've been great if the stayed with us in the Brawl tournament." Peach admitted and Zelda nodded in agreement. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind having so much smashers running around the Mansion. She actually enjoyed having great friends when she got accepted with the Master Hand's invite.

"Yes, I do as well. Though I kind of miss having Roy around, he always found a way to make me laugh, as well as anyone else here. He even made Mewtwo laugh once." She informed remembering that very creepy moment of how deep the Physic Pokemon's laugh was. Peach gave a sly look.

"You sound as though you were in love with the fire boy…" Then it struck her. "So that's why Link was talking to Samus about Roy! You and him were secretly dating weren't you!?" Her lively voice exclaimed in the quiet area. Her crystal blue eyes were widened by the sudden conclusion.

Zelda shook her head and laughed at that. "No, the reason why Link was talking to Samus about Roy was that Roy and I were partnered up in team melee. Link and Samus were teamed up together and we had to fight against each other during that match."

The blond haired princess then lowered her accusations and gave a nervous smile. "Y-Yeah…I knew that. I was just testing out your memory. Y-Y'know…" She stuttered out with hesitance, but the other princess let it slide.

"Yes it would be something others would conclude, but Roy and I had no chemistry with each other, as you would put it. He was too childish to keep up with, it would've been tiring for me to be able to keep up."

Something came up into Peach's mind. "Really?"

"Yes, it appears that he was like a brother to me. Though I'd have to say a younger one, one I can count on to talk to."

"Well Zellie, it seems as though you really do think that way with Roy."

"Is…there something wrong with that?" She questioned, hoping there wasn't a problem with the thoughts of her and the fire swordsman's friendship.

"Nah. I'll get ready for the slumber party! I'll make a fresh batch of cookies for it, kay? Well see ya till tea or the slumber party. Which ever one's not destroyed yet." The blond haired princess informed then dashed off to get inside the Smash Manor.

"Th-That was strange." The brunette stuttered as she began walking around the nature filled area, breathing in the calming sights. Though, as she thought about it, the princess did have an urge to play some soothing music by herself. So, she took out the blue ocarina and started to blow in the notes as she started to play one of the songs Link taught her. It was more of a cheerful sense of 'Saria's Song' than the more calming one of Zelda's lullaby. Soon after she began to dance a bit to the rhythm by slowly pacing her footwork.

--

* * *

--

Pit woke up tiredly as he yawned loudly and stretched his arms. Looking lazily at his uniquely painted ceiling, he beamed a smile towards Palutena in the portrait. Now, he changed into a new set of his regular clothing. And flapped his wings a bit for a few moments, not wanting them to be lazy for the day. Though, as he check the time, it was almost the afternoon; he must've been that tired from yesterday. Now, as he ruffled his hair to get out of his face, he stretched out his bare arms.

The brown haired smasher finally jumped out of his bed, stretched his wings and began getting ready for the remainder of the day. The angel quickly changed into his white tunic and other gear as he pounced over to his bow, gripped it and took in a breath. Finally, he was ready for the day, but his stomach growled loudly and he gave a weak sigh. The cooking here was so good, humans had such delicious treats where in Angel Land, there wasn't any taste at all.

Not that anyone minded at all, they were so used to the tastelessness and also, they didn't have the ability to taste. Another breath, he scratched up messy brown hair and put in the olives into place to fix it up, the new comer was finally in full energy and had his usual attire set. So with finished with getting dressed, he flew out of his room, closing the door behind him and glided down the steps, just as some other character was walking up the stairs.

Guess who this reckless character was, it was the small pink warrior, Kirby. Kirby was jumping up the stairs, a satiated look upon his childish face as he had a small sack of food in his small hands. He let out a joyful sound as he gave the biggest smile. "Puyo!" He cried out jubilantly as he carefully hopped on each stair. Pit finally caught on as he tried to stop his gliding.

"Gah! Kirby get out of the way!" He ordered but too bad the bottomless stomach smasher didn't catch what the angel had spoke.

CLING!

Something grabbed Pit's wings and pulled him harshly up back to the top of the stairs. The brown haired male tried not to scream at the pain that vibrated within his feathery wings then he was thrown on top of the first stair. The piercing metal lessened its grip then finally released the sharp claws and the sound of metal clinking began coming up again and again.

"You know…" A voice called as the angel looked up to find who it was. "It's against the rule to harm another smasher when there's not a brawl going on. The Master Hand will disqualify you, angel wings." The veteran informed with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Pit scowled stubbornly as he got up and dusted the imaginary dust off of his white clothes.

"I could've gotten out of that myself." Pit argued childishly. "But thanks anyways…uh…I couldn't catch your name before." He said nervously.

"Hm? Oh yeah, couldn't get the chance to tell you. I'm Link, you're Pit, am I right?"

"Yeah, oh! You're the veteran swordsman Link from the original twelve! I can't believe I didn't recognize you." The winged smasher said in astonishment but also in embarrassment as to how he could forget the ever so famous Link.

"It's fine, besides, I did change my look here and there so it's not surprising how people would mistake me for someone else." Link mentioned as he brushed off his darker green tunic.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't believe that I didn't recognize you when you gave me the advice for Ike."

"Hey it's fine, I only knew Ike from the records Roy left about the Fire Emblem area. Besides with that look Ike gives off to everyone, it's not a wonder how he won't be such a powerhouse character."

"Yeah I guess…oh yeah thanks for helping me back there. I'd feel terrible if something happened to Little Kirb over there." The angel informed as he pointed at the star warrior who was still happily hopping at each step. Link raised a brow at the name, usually people don't make up nicknames just off the bat. It was as though Pit was already comfortable with everyone in the Smash Manor.

"No problem. Just don't let it happen, and also, if I were you, I'd go get something to eat before Kirby here makes another stop for food."

"Huh? O-Oh! I forgot why I was going down there, thanks Mister Link!" Pit informed greatly as he flapped up his wings and soared off down the stairs gracefully. Link sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"So…this is the guy Zelda's been hanging out with, huh. Well…as long as he can protect her." He muttered then took off to walk along Kirby who was now off the stairs.

"Puyo?" He chirped as he took something out of the sack; a bag of chips.

"No thanks, I'm not feeling hungry after what you made this morning."

He shrugged and sucked the chips right out of the bag. The swordsman gave a slight smile at his good friend as the two engaged in some sort of conversation. Though, the pink warrior was really worried about one of his best friends. Secretly, he's been trying to figure what was going on by being a bystander through the entire situation from the very beginning.

"Puyo…" The copy character muttered as he kept on waddling along with Link as the Hylian chattered on about how the Smash Manor has changed greatly over the years.

--

* * *

--

"Okay if I make a right here, then I'll be at the kitchen…hopefully." Pit muttered to himself as he resumed his search by walking. He was determined to at least get something in his stomach, the whole human hunger was beginning to get accustomed to him, it was as though he was human now. Walking through the halls, he passed by a woman with long golden blond hair having a devious look on her face. Maybe he could ask her, if he could summon the courage to not be scared.

Sighing, and realizing there was no other smasher here, for his misfortune, he walked up to her and saw that she stopped and grabbed a gun. He froze immediately, terrified by her reaction. Her emerald colored green eyes widened then she cracked a nervous grin on her lips. "O-Oh…hey there angel wings…er I mean…" The woman began to stuttered then, he relaxed a bit, grateful she didn't shoot him with that paralyze ball.

"It's Pit, and you're…Miss Samus, The famous Metroid Hunter." The brown haired smasher informed, confident in his answer. He learned his lesson from the whole mistaking 'Link' incident earlier. Then he found Samus giving him a strange look with her lowering her gun.

"Uh…huh… Look kid, we normally don't refer people to their titles. Just call me Samus, alright?" She informed and he nodded still glancing nervously at the gun clenched loosely in her right hand.

"O-Okay M---I mean Samus."

"Are you lost or something? Cause you kind of look it." She observed while dangling her gun lazily.

"O-Oh…well kind of."

"What do you mean by kind of?"

"Well I kind of have no idea where the kitchen is. I really don't have much memory during the tour Princess Zelda gave me, I wasn't…er…feeling too good." He explained, embarrassed once again to admit his weakness. Samus just brushed it off and thought of it, giving a considerate thought of how she should explain the simple directions.

"The kitchen? All you have to do is go the right corner then go straight, keep going in that direction then go down the few steps and make the turn at the very end of hall, fairly easy enough. Or do I have to hold your hand?" She questioned in a smooth tone, giving him a flirting look. Pit blushed hard on that as he shook his head. The bounty hunter laughed hard at his reaction then cleared her throat and gave a wave as she ran off to do something else.

"That was weird." He muttered still slightly blushing at the humiliation he just performed in front of one of the most famous veterans. The white winged smasher then turned and began going to the simple direction of the kitchen, yet he just realized something. He didn't know how to cook.

"Gah! Maybe I should've asked Kirby for one of his snacks when I saw him." A sigh. "Oh well…I'll just try and cook something simple, maybe make myself a sandwich." He suggested then began making the right turn and kept on veering straight. The smasher began passing by large length windows as the glass seemed extremely transparent, it was though you could really go through them. The sun was beaming out, and it seemed like perfect weather for playing outside, but he was too hungry to even want to play anything.

His sandals pounded softly against the red carpeted floor as his eyes kept on glancing from side to side, wondering if anyone was even within this area of the Manor. Though, the more he thought about it, the more unrealistic it got. The others must be outside or brawling, the upcoming Brawl tournament was coming in, so they should be prepared.

The angel grew nervous and had some anxiety to the thought, but he shook his head. Then as his cerulean eyes turned to the window, he saw a certain someone playing a ocarina and dancing gracefully around. The cheerful sounds just flowed through the clear windows as he felt some sort of sensation coming up. Pit then grew calm yet hesitant, which drowned away his feeling of nervousness and anxiety.

Her long brunette hair seemed to float around as she did a slow twirl with her left foot slightly up and her right foot on still stuck on the ground. She then went back to her boots planted to the ground and she finished the last note and took a breath. The princess's eyes were closed so as she opened them to reveal the stunning sapphire, her gaze widened in embarrassment to find Pit staring at her in awe.

The angel, too, was embarrassed by his discovery as he began to run off, in the opposite direction of kitchen. Quickly he skid to a left and bumped into someone, with that the white winged smasher fell to the floor and looked up.

"Yoshi!? Yosh yoshi?" A green dinosaur questioned in panic as he kept on waving his hands around. Pit tilted his head in question, what was this creature trying to say? Getting up to his feet and dusting off his white clothing, the angel tried to make out the movements the green creature was doing.

"What? I…can't really understand you." The angel informed hesitant of the stranger's concerned look. Then some sort of computerized sound came up and the two turned to find some sort of robot rotating its head and claw like hands around. Behind him came a shadow like figure who was beeping and was moving in a somewhat slower pace than all of them.

"YOU MUST BE ONE OF THE NEW SMASHERS." The robot observed with a few clicks heard here and there, Pit winced as he tried to get used to the volume of the voice. There was static in each word that came up from wherever it was talking from. The shadow began moving around with beeps following as it formed a bell and made movements with it. Raising a brow, the brown haired smasher was trying to figure out what they were doing.

"Yoshi, yosh yoshi yosh." The dinosaur tried to explain but it was useless to the white winged angel's poor understanding of its language. Once more the fourth comer of this never ending conversation was roaming around the three, opening and closing its mouth. The cerulean blue eyed male sighed as he wanted to know why he wasn't saying a thing.

"I AM R.O.B, TO MY RIGHT IS YOSHI AND THE ONE ROAMING AROUND IS MR. GAME AND WATCH. YOU MUST BE PIT." R.O.B informed with a confident tone, even though it was mostly a computerized one, it was difficult to tell. Pit nodded in response, nervous by this new found technology that was being shown in front of him by R.O.B's presence.

"Yoshi!"

"YOSHI SAID HELLO."

"_Beep. Click. Ring. Beep._"

"MR. GAME AND WATCH, HAD QUESTIONED ON WHY YOU WERE RUNNING IN THE HALLS. IS IT LIKELY THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN INTO A FIGHT?"

Pit shook his head and stated, "I…er…was trying to find my way to the kitchen. But I guess I was taking a wrong turn, I'm…just really hungry." It was partly true, all until his slight encounter with the singing princess who seemed completely hesitant. He should apologize once he meets up with her again, but how come there was a nervous feeling gnawing at him? Maybe it was nothing, the angel shrugged then tuned back into the conversation.

"Yoshi! Yoshi yosh yosh!" Yoshi stated as he jumped and down in some sort of cheer. His short arms were waving here and there was Mr. Game and Watch was walking with his arms up and down as well. R.O.B stood there as if he was taking notes on their sudden change of personalities.

"YOSHI HAD OFFERED HIS GUIDANCE TO THE KITCHEN, HE WILL ALSO COOK YOU SOMETHING TO EAT. HE WAS JUST HEADING THERE AS WELL."

Pit stared at the long tailed lizard and grinned in delight. This was a great ounce of luck for him, then his stomach growled and the other three gazed at him as though it was a great phenomenon. The twin swordsman scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile.

"How about we get going soon? Are you two going to come?"

"I DO NOT EAT HUMAN FOOD. I RECHARGE BACK IN MY ROOM. MR. GAME AND WATCH HAD SERVED FOOD TO THE OTHERS THIS MORNING."

"_Beep. Click. Beep. Beep._"

"I UNDERSTAND."

The brown haired angel and the green dinosaur gave each other a nervous glance. Both didn't understand the two's conversation since no one other than R.O.B could clearly understand Game and Watch easily. The robot then turned and his head spun slowly as it began to go back in place.

"Yoshi?"

"Everything okay R.O.B?"

"YES, PIT. MR. GAME AND WATCH IS GOING TO HIS BRAWL, HE JUST WISHED TO INFORM YOU A GOOD BYE."

"_Beep_." He then waved a flag upward and the two began to run off in a different direction than Yoshi and Pit. The two stood as they waved then Yoshi began dragging the angel towards the kitchen.

That had to be one of the most interesting conversations the angel had ever had…so far.

--

* * *

--

The clouds drew near the sky as the sun began to get covered with once blue vast sky turning into an eerie gray. Rain had to be coming soon, and it seemed as though it was going to be a storm. The wind blew harshly as everyone outside scurried back in, surprised on how such a glorious day was turning into a very rough evening. Though, as of now, they'd have to deal with staying inside the huge Mansion trying to decide what to do.

As always, the younger smashers would go inside the Game Room and play numb minding video games, or go just play simple games. As in tag, hide-and-seek, or anything else they could come up with, with their boundless imagination. Yet it seems as though Toon Link would be the one thinking up the most risky ones, especially after the Hot Springs incident.

For the older crowd, it was a different story, most would just be in their rooms, just sitting there or something. While others would be in the halls, talking to another character about such and such or whatever pops into the conversation. Maybe they'd even join the younger smashers, but it seemed like a rarity during the end of the Melee tournament as if they grew up the childish games.

Zelda sighed as she stared out her window and bit her lower lip. It was getting darker, and to her, it was like the end of the world just tumbling down with this storm. The clouds began to cushion up together in a bunch as they began to blend into a huge one to cover the entire sky. Gusts of wind seemed to escalate as it pushed the nature outside to lean over to one side rather than the other.

Her sapphire eyes softened as she changed into her lavender night gown with pale white designs. Her brunette hair was tied into a low pony tail and her slippers on as she awaited her two friends who were going to slumber in her room. Though she was curious as to why Samus would bring up their old tradition of a sleep over. It was…out of character one could say.

Yet, her mind was other things, especially on they way Pit was staring at her on the other side of the window in the halls. She was completely flustered at how he caught her playing her ocarina and dancing at the rhythm, it almost made her want to scream. Though, that would've caught an even bigger audience, so she fled the scene during the time the angel ran off.

In her mind, she prayed to the goddesses that the scene would be completely erased from the new comer's memory. For the Love of Nayru, she hoped so. With a sigh, she heard a knock on the door then saw the knob twist. The door opened to reveal the two blonds as they quietly walked in with their stuff. Peach had been wearing her, as always, a frilly pink dress with long puffy sleeve and fuzzy pink slippers as her hair was tied up in two buns. Where as Samus, who always contradicts Peach's style, was wearing baggy blue pants and a blue tank top with her down.

It seemed as though the two would never want to wear the other's type of style. Zelda was always the one stuck in the middle of all their likes and dislikes. The two who came in set their sleeping bags to the right of Zelda's Queen sized bed as the Mushroom princess set a patch of cookies onto the floor in front of the Hyule princess's bed and put out three glasses on a night stand. The bounty hunter helped out as she set the tea pot next to the glasses.

The brunette then walked away from the windows as she sat down with the other two as they formed a triangle type of formation. The plate of cookies set in the middle as the three began to chat with only one lamp on that was in the far right corner, yet it still emitted great lighting for them.

"And then Luigi just slipped on that banana peel right on the spot and luckily KO'd Captain Falcon! It was hilarious especially since that little trip just interrupted his Final Smash." Samus informed as the three laughed at how Luigi's mess ups can lead to great things during brawls.

"Next time, I'm gonna have him as a partner, who knows, we can win the entire tournament." Zelda joked as the three laughed. Peach began chattering on more about the times at how Luigi even saved her from getting KO'd by tripping and pushing her away from the ledge. It seemed as though Luigi's trips were a blessing in disguise. The three then moved to a different topic about the new items began used in the tournament, especially the change of appearance.

"I thought the Fire Flower was more prettier in Melee. Not that I mind the new color change, it's just that I loved plucking those and making petal chains." The blond haired princess whined and Samus swallowed down her chocolate chip cookie. The browned haired princess knew where this was going as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

"It's a wonder why they re-customized the appearance now." She muttered as Peach glared at her. The magic user gave a nervous chuckle with the edge of her mouth twitching at the heat coming from the glares of her friends.

"Come now, let's just enjoy this sleep over. It's been a while since we had one, so let's start off the new tournament with a memorable one." Zelda insisted as she then took a bite of the delicious treat. The other two sighed in defeat and nodded as they gave a slight glance in agreement. Peach then moved a bit closer to the brunette as she finished her treat then gave a strange look at her approaching friend. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering if you want to move on to Truth or Dare."

* * *

Again I'm so sorry for all of this! I keep breaking my promises of updating early.

Usually it only takes me like two days just to write my unusually long chapters, but I've been getting writer's block.

Also, the tripping thing for Luigi, I kind of got the idea from yet the cameo of the RPG game 'Tales of Symphonia' The character Colette is such a klutz that whenever she trips, something good always happens.  
Oh and also about the Fire Flower, I got bored, so I decided to get some sort of laugh with it. I dunno if it's funny or not, just a random observation.  
Finally about the whole Roy thing, yes I have been interested with the pairing of ZeldaxRoy, but they are not going to be a pairing. I just got bored and I wanted to make a conversation between Peach and Zelda to follow through. And it did give a good reason to what Peach is going to say in the next chapter. Whoops... let that one slip.

And yeah...I don't think ending the chapter with the whole 'Truth or Dare' thing was a good idea, but I had to end it somewhere.

Also, remember when I asked you if you liked rainy days?  
Well I hope you like a stormy one.

Thank you for reading! I'll get the next chapter posted up...some time!  
Don't worry I already got two pages done. It'll probably be short than my usual long ones. So sorry if you're expecting a long one.


	7. She was just like thunder

She was just like thunder

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have told Alone-by-the-Waterlilies about the unfortunate accident of having the document of this chapter to be deleted. I should never keep my documents open, I'll never know what may happen when I'm not on the computer.

Well here's the chapter, it's short than usual hence me wanting to get some sleep. Hey I took away time to sleep for you all, so please be patient with me. I'm not good with dealing with writer's block anymore, I used to just gather inspiration when I want to. Okay, enough excuses, here's the chapter!

I'll try to get more time on the next chapter, oh and also for 'Whimsical Flame' still...needing some help. Ugh...I just can't that second chapter done yet!

Okay enough of my complaints, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Zelda repeated the question as Peach nodded with curiosity blazing in her crystal colored eyes. The brunette hadn't expected them to go back to this childish game once more, though with that look in the Mushroom princess's eyes, she knew she had no escape. When the other princess looked over to Samus, slight curiosity was even lingering in her eyes, especially that sly smile.

"Yeah! C'mon Zellie! It'll be fun, I promise." Though the tone of her voice sounded serene, Zelda knew this was an act of some sort. But that wouldn't be nice for her to say it her lively friend, she exhaled a breath of defeat and nodded with the two blonds silently celebrating their small victory. "Great! Who wants to go first?"

Glancing around, Zelda bit her lower lip and saw those 'interested' expressions cross through her friend's faces. She tilted her head and gave a strained smile, hoping they wouldn't do anything…devious during this childish game. "H-How about you Sam, how about you go on first?" The brunette insisted, hoping nothing bad would happen. The bounty hunter nodded eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" Her voice nervously hiding her excitement. Clearing her throat she gave more of a calm look and considered on who she would choose for her target. "Alright…how about you Peach? Truth or Dare?" The tone sounded smooth with the blond princess slightly cringing of her being the combat fighter's target.

Pondering about, she shrugged and decided to drop down to take the risk. "I choose Dare." Samus allowed them her infamous smug look at the satisfactory of having Peach fall to her clutches. Now the lively girl was wishing she didn't choose the dreadful choice. Though it was too late to turn back and her crystal colored eyes drifted over to Zelda who seemed to be cautious of whatever her friend was getting into.

"Okay Peach, I dare you to a brawl, against me in 75m." She proclaimed and the pink dressed princess jumped to her feet as she had a dreaded expression. Her crystal eyes were widened and her mouth was gaped open, extremely surprised by the dare.

"You know I hate that place Sammie!" She cried out like a child, her eyes were tearing up, kneeling down in front of the bounty hunter, and covering her mouth with her hands.

Samus grinned at the reaction with accomplishment. Zelda shook her head, displeased by how satisfied the bounty hunter was in getting the childish response. "Ah just live with it. You have to take the dare, remember? Besides, 75m isn't such a bad place once you get the hang of it." The blond haired woman informed with a lazy tone. The other princess gave a nervous smile, not wanting to be pulled into the argument.

Peach crossed her arms. "Fine! I'll show you that I can be as strong as you and anyone else here!" Her voice full of confidence, ringing in every word. Samus smirked, feeling a small spark of respect for the Mushroom princess who now stood tall. Though, the bounty hunter just had to kill it.

"You do know that we're not going to be using items, have one stock life, and only use the Smash ball?" Her head shook with complete cockiness as she saw the once confident princess slowly fade back into cautiousness. Making a shrug, the blond haired woman leaned her back against the bed and stretched out her arms and legs. Now she motioned her hands towards Peach, ready for her to let out a 'Truth or Dare' to someone in the circle.

The Mushroom princess grumbled something under her breath, then she began to straighten herself out and sit down properly. Clearing her throat, she turned her view to the calm princess who sat silently during the conversation of the her and the bounty hunter. "Oh Zellie! Truth or Dare?"

Pondering, she decided to be bold and take the risk. "I'll…choose dare." Mentally, Samus and Peach groaned in annoyance at how Zelda choose dare. They both wanted her to talk about whatever possible feelings she had for Pit; mostly Peach wanted this. Or the possible anger she held in for Link since the two kept distancing each other; Samus demanded to know. The brunette blinked. Has she done something to displease them in any sort of way?

"Oh ok…Um… I know!" Peach said in a cheerful tone. "I dare you to…" Slowly she approached Zelda, not wanting Samus to hear anything. Though, the expression on Zelda's face showed that the princess had no intention of doing the dare. Uneasy, the combat fighter had to know what was being whispered in her friend's ear, especially if it was done by Peach.

"Hey what are you saying?" The other female smasher demanded, enraged she was left out of the loop. Peach giggled as the brunette blushed harshly and was fiddling with end of her long hair. "C'mon I wanna know!" Then she saw the magic user's lips began to part, only slower, as if she dreaded to say anything.

The blond princess giggled more, with Zelda blushing harder than ever. Samus was dying with curiosity. What were those two hiding from her!? She needed to know, the suspense was just killing her, only more mentally than physically. _Really…I really want to know. _

"Th-This dare is unreasonable."

"Why is it unreasonable?" Samus questioned.

"Oh c'mon Zellie! It has tons of reasons!"

"What reasons?" The bounty hunter interrogated.

"Peach this isn't a necessary dare!"

"Why isn't necessary?"

"But Zellie! I know you're going to be happy I gave it to you!"

"Why is she going to be happy!?"

"I'm not going to be happy with this! Please Peach, reconsider."

"What about this dare will make you unhappy? Why should Peach reconsider?" Samus was getting really annoyed with this now. They ignoring all of her questions!

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Please Peach."

"Nope."

"Why won't you two answer me!?" Samus exploded her voice in anger. The two princess looked at her with Zelda giving a downcast look, now the bounty hunter regretted the outburst.

Peach giggled. "Oh Sammie, remember the trip down to the beach we're going to soon?" Samus nodded, not really getting the whole concept of where she was getting to. "Well…" Her crystal eyes began to shift with the brunette wanting to run away and hide. "I dared Zelda to wear a bikini and make sure she had the spot light."

Kicking around her thoughts, the bounty hunter had to object to this. It was a ludicrous idea, and Peach knew how much Zelda hated to be the center of attention, especially with something as revealing as a bikini. Fuming, the bounty hunter began to get up but saw the blond princess wave her hand. Confused, she slowly sat back down, and Zelda sighed.

"Sam, she told me if I don't do that one, then I have to do the other one. I don't know which one is worse." The brunette complained and found her friend tilting her head, confused.

"What's the other one?"

"I don't think my other dare was that bad."

"How bad?" Samus cut in.

"It's not really bad."

"I know it isn't." Zelda stated, not wanting to confuse her more energetic friend.

"Then why'd you say it was bad?" The combat fighter asked.

"She just wants to make me feel bad." Peach answered, faking her teary eyes.

"No! I don't want to do such a thing."

"You don't, but I do."

"Sam!"

"I was joking…mostly."

"Sam."

"Okay. Okay."

"But Peach, please I really don't want to do the second one."

"Awwww….why not?"

"Yeah Zel, why not?"

"It almost took up half of your Toads' life! Mario and Luigi cower whenever you bring it up! Even Bowser!"

"Wait…do you mean…?" the bounty started with a nervous tone.

Peach scowled. "I don't think my shopping sprees are that bad, I get to buy all sorts of things!"

Samus shook her head and gave an annoyed look. "What are you talking about!? By the time I saw you come back from your recent shopping spree I saw how knocked out your Toad were. They needed to stay in the infirmary for two weeks!"

The princess merely shrugged. "They couldn't keep up, but Zellie, it's either the bikini or the shopping spree, your choice."

With a sigh, the brunette knew she'd have to do it sooner or later, at least there wouldn't be any stories of her going on the shopping spree. "Fine." She breathed. "I'll go with the shopping spree." Defeated and drained, she saw how happy her friend was. Samus on the other hand was disgusted at how harsh Peach could be to try and make Zelda more bold to everyone. At least she didn't have to go on the shopping spree with them. A sigh of relief for the bounty hunter.

"Kay Zellie, you're next!" Zelda nodded as she gazed at the two with a considerate look, then she went into a conclusive one.

"Um…Sam, truth or dare?" The brunette directed the questioned to the female veteran who seemed to be a little more relaxed than her. Samus considered the options being directed to her, though the more she thought of it, the more easier it was choose. Zelda really didn't give harsh dares or anything, though with the truth question, the Hyrule princess could easily gather more personal information without anyone's knowledge of how. With a sigh, the choice was simple.

"I choose dare." The bounty hunter said with a smirk, knowing how little the dare could be. Though, when the magic smiled at her, it seemed like it wasn't going to end well. Tilting her head slightly, Samus wanted to know why her friend was smiling so…creepily like that.

"Oh! Make her pay Zellie!" Peach called out with desperation in her voice, the memory of the brawl in 75m still fresh in her mind. The pink dressed princess was out for revenge. Though, the combat fight had to give doubt, it wasn't like Zelda would do anything harsh to anyone. The brunette was too good hearted to do such a thing, unless the situation does need her to be the complete opposite.

"Ok…" The ruler of Hyrule muttered as she began to stay silent for a few moments and finally cleared her throat. "Sam…forgive me, please." Her voice was kind of cracked but reformed at the end of her favor, Samus raised a brow, and shrugged.

"…Uh…you're forgiven?" A sense of question tugged in her tone of voice as she adjusted herself a bit more to try and figure what Zelda was thinking about. Though, it was always hard to read this princess's mind, unlike the other one sitting in this room.

The magic user breathed as she tried to make this as easy as possible. "I dare you to go on the shopping spree with Peach and I." Her voice strained and she blinked to see a frozen look on the bounty hunter's facial expression. On the other hand, Peach was grinning with joy to see a fitting punishment for the female veteran who seemed like she was made of stone. The pink dressed girl stuck out her tongue at Samus who seemed in shock of the dare Zelda gave.

Several moments of silence came and went, until…

"WHAT!?"

The two princesses clasped their hands over their ears, from the loud outburst the usual stoic smasher reverberated. The wise princess lowered her hand slowly, and nervously gave a sheepish smile to her long time friend who was fuming with anger and shock. Peach, unlike the other two, was mentally jumping for joy; she was pleased with the dare given. Of course, she didn't feel any remorse for what the two is going to go through with her 'special' shopping spree.

"N-Now Sam, just calm down and think rational about this--"

"Rational! You just gave me the death sentence in Peach's style!"

Peach scowled. It was like Samus had forgotten that Peach wasn't even there in the room. Besides, the blond princess didn't think her shopping sprees were that bad. She shrugged, those two just don't understand how to have fun at malls.

Zelda slightly trembled at the anger her friend was releasing. "Sam, please. I thought it would be better if you were with me, please Sam." Her voice was stuttered and sincere with those penetrating sapphire eyes looking weak. Samus sighed as she tried to calm her thoughts down.

"It's alright. …hm?" A thought came up to her, the shopping spree would be a great idea for them to go on. A slight smirk came on her lips and that freaked Zelda's nerves even more when she saw it suddenly appear on her lips. What was she thinking about? Peach was lost in what the other blond smasher was thinking of, maybe she was rubbing off of her after all!

"Sammie?" The bubbly girl's voice snapped the bounty hunter out of her considerate daze.

"What?"

"It's your turn." Peach informed irritated.

"Oh…oh! Yeah sorry 'bout that." Now her gaze turned back to the brunette who was playing with the hem of her gown. Uneasiness was churning in the princess's stomach as she kept on glancing from Samus to the floor and Samus again. It was a never ending pattern between the two she looked at. Though, the Mushroom princess was curious as to what Samus was thinking about, she looked really interested into what Zelda was doing.

"Well?" The blond princess stated.

"Right…okay Zel, truth or dare?"

The brunette gulped, she might as well choose dare, it would be better to get a punishment right now, rather than later on when she's vulnerable. With a tense breath, she parted her lips. "Dare?" Her voice was breathless and she felt completely timorous to the expression Samus gave her.

_Why is she smiling like that? I-Is this going to hurt? _Her thoughts as shaky as her body, when she found her friend tilting her head cheerfully, almost forgetting the shopping spree.

"Thanks Zel, I'm glad you chose that!" The female veteran said in a gleeful tone.

_Uh oh._ The two Melee smashers thought simultaneously and glanced at each other with Peach mouthing out the words, 'Good luck'. Zelda nodded with unease.

"I dare you to ask Link on a date." With a smirk, the dare was said, and that made Zelda almost blind to her surroundings. The blond princess approached the dazed young woman and waved her hand in front of her face, wanting to get a reaction. Samus on the other hand was pleased at the reply she received from their fellow smasher, it was better than what she thought would happen. "Well?"

"…is…than…dare." The brunette princess muttered under her breath. Peach and Samus gave a quick glance to each other and the bounty hunter leaned a bit more forward.

"What?"

Zelda gulped. "This…worse…Peach's…"

"I can't quite hear you." Samus informed leaning a bit more closer wanting to know what the princess was muttering about.

"This is worse than Peach's dare!" The brunette finally screamed out, making the bounty hunter jump back at how loud she could be. It was a shock to hear such a outburst from the wise princess, both fell back slightly at how she gave a glaring look with those penetrating sapphire eyes.

_I never saw Zelda so angry before._ The two blonds thought at the same time, both had fear struck within them.

"Aw c'mon Zellie, the dare isn't so bad. Just ask him out for a lunch date, that's all. Or just bring him to the tea." The blond haired princess suggested but received the same cold glare. She froze up and felt her eyes go wide at how scary Zelda could be. Though, 'scary' didn't seem to cut it; that sapphire gaze was terrifying and struck to her very core.

"Not acceptable! I won't do such a thing!" The other princess said getting up to her feet quickly, almost making the other two fell back down once more. Peach grew nervous on why her friend was being so angry about this, it was just going to be a simple date. Besides, Link isn't too bad, he's just dense is all. Though, the Mushroom princess went into considerate thought on why Zelda kept on rejecting the idea.

"I don't get it! Why are you rejecting the idea!? Link is my best friend and also yours! So why do you hate him so much!?" Samus shouted as she got up and clenched her fists. Zelda gave a strict look, her lips tightened together, and her eyes narrowed, an angry look rose to her usual calm one. Peach looked up at the two, out of thought, as she innocently watched on the sidelines. Though, she was scared, nervous about what the outcome might be.

"I don't hate him! I'm rejecting the idea, because…because…" She swallowed her words, and began to lower her gaze. Raising a brow, the bounty hunter was seriously annoyed with the switch of being bold and fear striking to withdrawn and afraid.

"What? Is it because he's not good enough anymore?"

"No! I…I just don't think it's right for me to play with his emotions. I've been clinging on to Link for far too long, he thinks I'm some damsel who can't even be left alone for a second!" She cried out, almost feeling tears well up but fought them back. Samus took a step back, and tilted her head, then her eyes shot wide. She finally realized it, it was in plain sight, yet not one person took notice, even the Mushroom princess was stunned to realize it.

"Zellie?" Peach called out, worried about her friend then heard an echoing clap come into the scene. Her head jolted up, and found Zelda beginning to get tense.

"I-I'm going out for a walk." She stuttered quickly and walked rapidly out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Wait Zel!" Samus called out, as she reached her arm out as the door shut loudly. The two blonds looked at each other as rain began to tap rapidly against the windows.

A storm was starting.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Peach questioned, wary of what might happen to their friend. Samus sighed and scratched the back of her head. The combat fighter was confused on what to do at these occasions, it was usual Zelda who comforted either her or Peach, it was never Zelda who needed comfort. Though, they would never know, the brunette just hid her troubles and emotions so perfectly, it was though she had no troubles at all.

"I dunno, maybe we should give her some space. I mean…I don't think she's the type who could easily forgive and forget." The female veteran informed half heartedly, giving insight on the personality the other princess has. Peach sighed and looked out the window, watching the repeated rain drops making contact on the windows. Her eyes softened with worry swimming in them, she never expected for this to go so far, she just wanted a fun tournament is all.

The two sighed at the same time with Peach looking directly at Samus who began to lower herself to the carpeted floor and dragged herself to her sleeping bag.

"When Zellie comes back, you've got to apologize."

"I know."

"Though…I think that you should've saved the dare for later on, this looks like a bad storm."

"I know. I know. But the Smash Manor shouldn't be so affected by it as much, the worse that can happen during a storm is a blackout, it's not like lightning is going to shoot out."

"Yeah…I know." Peach sighed and drank hot chocolate, quenching her thirst. "But…I'm worried if the light might get out while Zellie is out in the halls."

"She'll be fine, she's resourceful."

The princess grumbled. "You sound like you don't care at all."

"I don't."

"Sammie!"

"I know Zel could take care of herself, she wants to prove she's not some damsel in distress, though I have to give her credit."

"Why's that?"

"She's proving me wrong, I guess she remembers what I told her last time."

"Last time?"

--

* * *

--

"Puyo?" Kirby muttered as he crawled away from his nest of junk food lying on the floor of his bedroom. The copy character gave off a dazed look as he rubbed his eyes and found Link lying on small couch and reading a book with a small lamp lit behind him. Crawling up on his feet, the pink warrior jumped when thunder struck, causing Link to chuckle a bit. Irritated, Kirby stretched out his short arms and waddled over to where his fellow veteran was.

"Oh hi there little guy, enjoyed your nap?" The swordsman questioned as he turned away from his book. Kirby nodded cheerfully to finally see the playful side of Link once more during this Brawl tournament. It hasn't been the same with him acting so stoic. The star warrior really that that fit Marth's style better than the green clad swordsman lying in front of him.

Link grinned back at him as he went back to reading the book in his hands. The bottomless stomach character waddled back to his bed then jumped when thunder struck. The hero sat up and turned to find Kirby surprised by the sudden cry. "Puyo…" He breathed in relief that it was just the thunder. The dirty blond haired smasher sighed in relief, almost panicked.

"Don't get too surprised, though you'd better go to sleep, it's late. You also have a brawl tomorrow against Captain Falcon." He reminded and Kirby nodded full heartedly as he sunk underneath his covers and began to snore softly with slumber veiling amongst him. The veteran swordsman gave a slight smile as he set down his book, still open, on the couch and walked over to Kirby.

"Puyo…" Kirby muttered out as he twisted in his sleep, kicking off the covers.

The hero ginned sheepishly. "Thanks Kirb, didn't think you would be the one to cheer me up. You've been great." He informed warmly as he pulled the covers over the pink warrior who shuffled around and breathed loudly. Link then sighed as he looked out towards the rain, having momentarily silenced the time he spent hanging out in his fellow veteran's room.

Then all too quickly, the room flickered to darkness.

"What the-" His mind flashed for a minute.

"Zelda!" Link called out, his voice full of panic as he tried to cross through the disheveled room of the star warrior who seemed to be within deep sleep.

--

* * *

--

"Huh?" His voice rang through the darkness as he kept turning his head left and right.

"Yoshi! Yosh!" Yoshi cried out, flailing his arms everyone, wanting to know what just happened.

"Is this normal in the human world?"

"Yosh yoshi yo shi!"

"Uh…sorry, but I can't really understand you."

"YOSHI!"

"I'm sorry!"

"…"

"Y-Yoshi?"

A door slammed shut and the new comer sighed tiredly.

"Guess…that means I have to try and get out and to my room myself then." Pit muttered to himself, annoyed that the green dinosaur had abandoned him without saying anything. Though, when Yoshi kept on slurring his words, it could've been him telling the angel that he had to go somewhere. With sighed, he got up to his feet and began trudging through the big dining room.

His shoulder slumped as he tried to remember what was in the dining room so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Princess Palutena, oh how I wish you could see this World." He muttered to himself, hoping his princess could hear him properly.

* * *

Yay! Chapter's done!

-applause dies away-

Aw c'mon! Be happy I updated!

-weak applause-

EXTRAS!

Ok now I feel pathetic. That was my chapter for you, actually it was going to be much short, but I thought I should keep going further. I was actually intending to end the chapter with the scene between Samus and Peach, but nah, I don't want a cliffhanger or anything.  
Yes! I have shown a temperamental Zelda! I actually didn't have to guts to make Zelda all tough and strong in front of Samus, since y'know I gave her a personality that contradicts Samus's reckless one.  
Also, if you read 'A cafe' then you would understand why I made the two terrified by Peach's shopping spree. Yes, I had to, because I won't have Zelda going around with the other dare. (Yeah I have no guts.)  
Right, about the date, should I allow Zelda to go through it or not? Yeah...that option is only for me to decide.  
Okay, I have now made you all witness a more soft and caring Link! (Told ya I'd do it Alone-by-the-Waterlilies!)  
Kirby is going to be hanging around Link, why, cause Kirby is awesome! And he doesn't have much of a big scene so I'm giving him this!  
Pit didn't have much of an appearance in this fic so I just added him in there, remembering what I was going to do here.

Well enough giving you all information about what I did with this chapter, that's all! I'll get to the next chapter when it's morning. Bye!


End file.
